A Hero Within
by Belco
Summary: When the next hero is born a certain Hero of Skill is summoned to guide her but will. Reaver has never been one for helping others but by helping this new hero a secret is revealed to him, one he thought could never happen. Had to load this story again as it was accidently deleted. Will have all chapters up by Monday. Re -mastering A Hero's Destiny...
1. Chapter 1

~ Chapter 1 ~

Five months before the attack of the Crawler.

The night was quiet as a young blonde haired woman dressed in dark travelling clothes crept along the streets of Mill fields towards Fakeney Hall house. She had

heard from Reaver's own tongue while he was drinking at the Riveter's Rest Tavern that the former King of Albion Logan was living there until he was needed for the

battle against theCrawler in eight months. Smiling slightly she remembered that her relationship with Logan had been complicated before the revolution, all those

private meetings she'd had with the king were just ways for them to be together but there would be no future for them, she was bethroved to his brother Alexander

the new king of Albion.

Gritting her teeth she placed her hand on the hilt of the long sword strapped to her hip. She was furious with the newly crowned Hero King of Albion for pardoning

Logan for his crimes against Albion including the execution of her own brother Elliot. Shaking her head sadly she soon reached Fakeney Hall and unsheathing the long

sword she whispered "I'm doing this for you Elliot".

Logan watched from the dining room window as the intruder with sword in hand entered his garden and hearing the front door open and close he unsheathed his

sword and readied himself for the brave intruder. The woman entered the house and seeing light spilling out of the dining room she gripped her sword tightly and

entered the room only to find the former king of Albion waiting for her with his sword drawn. Logan looked at the woman and giving a faint smile he said "well if it

isn't my favourite noble, Elise breaking into my home with a sword unsheathed".

Clenching her teeth and forcing back the tears that wanting to flow from her soft brown eyes Elise walked a few steps toward the fallen king and harshly said "I'm

here to kill you tyrant" before engaging in a sword fight against the former king of Albion.

Their swords clashed again and again and even though Logan could see she was a beginner he humoured her for a while. With another awkward clash of Elise's sword

Logan knocked the sword from her hands and it clattered onto the floor a few feet away from them. Elise ran to grab her sword but Logan intercepted her and

grabbing her arm he pulled her toward him.

"Tell me dear Elise who sent you here? Was it that rebel Paige, or was it Sabine or was it my brother or... were you hoping that I would take you in my arms and tell

you that I loved you like I used to before my brother's revolution" asked Logan as he sheathed his sword.

Elise felt her mouth go dry as she locked eyes with Logan and spat "I've wanted you dead ever since you had my executed my brother Elliot and caused Alexander to

leave his bethroved behind to start some revolution".

Logan nodded his head and leading Elise into the living room he asked "didn't you run back to him when he became King Alexander of Albion?"

Elise was silent for a few minutes before saying "yes I did but he's not the same man he once was. He's always busy preparing for the oncoming attack of the Crawler

or running off to help those in need. He even postponed our wedding".

Logan listened to what Elise told him as he gently led her to a sofa. Elise didn't deserve the pain she was going through, she was too kind and gentle to be allowed to

suffer under his brother's careless affections. Letting go of her arm he softened his tone and said "being the Hero King of Albion can take up a lot of his time. My

Mother the late Hero Queen Sparrow was always off on some adventure but I'm sure when the war against the Crawler is over Alexander will have more time for

you".

Elise looked at Logan shocked. Logan had changed since the stress of ruling and protecting a kingdom had been taken from him. If she were to be honest with herself

she would have rather married him than his brother and smiled at the one future she knew she could never have. Her smile disappeared when she thought of what

kind of torture the Crawler would inflict on the citizens of Albion and that fear shimmered in her eyes.

Seeing tears beginning to swell in Elise's eyes Logan wrapped his arms around Elise and pulling her against him he whispered "you can cry Elise, I'm here". Elise cried

into Logan's shoulder forgetting why she had come to Mill fields. Feeling Logan rub her back gently she whispered "I shouldn't have gone back to that castle hoping

you'd still be there".

Feeling a lump form in his throat Logan pushed Elise away from him and said "we can't be together Elise. Alexander is king and he loves you, I can't betray him. He

pardoned me for my tyranny, he would have me executed for stealing you away from him".

Saddened Elise nodded her head and said "I guess you never really loved me when you were king, our private times together were just for fun considering you spent

most of your time executing people including my own brother".

Logan clenched his jaw and facing Elise he said "I know what I did was wrong and I know I shamed the memory of my benevolent Mother but I did not execute your

brother Elliot. I was too busy looking for my run away brother Alexander when Elliot escaped. And as for this little topic of love yes I do love you".

"Wait my brother's alive?" asked Elise as she sat on the sofa and looked down at her trembling hands. Seeing Logan nod his head she asked "well do you know where

he is?"

Sitting beside her Logan thought for a moment before replying "Elliot was last spotted living in Brightwall but I don't know if he's still there". Elise nodded her head

suddenly relieved that her brother was alive. Looking at Logan she smiled and said "thank you Logan" before pressing her lips against his desperate to feel his love

again. Feeling Logan respond eagerly their kisses became more heated and desperate as they pulled the clothing off each other each succumbing to the dark desire of

the love they weren't allowed to have.


	2. Chapter 2

~ Chapter 2 ~

Four months after the attack of the Crawler.

King Alexander paced anxiously outside the castle's medical wing. Elise had become pregnant nine months ago with his child when she had returned from visiting her

friend in Millfields. And now she was in labour. Seeing Jasper hand him a cup of tea Alexander took it and said "I hope she's okay Jasper". Jasper chuckled and said

"Lady Elise is a strong woman your highness, she'll be alright".

Alexander nodded his head and taking a sip of tea he said "Elise and I are not even married yet. This won't look good having a child out of wedlock". "I wouldn't

worry about it sire, the people of Albion love you and I'm sure they would understand" said Jasper as he walked away.

Alexander drank his tea and dropped the cup when he suddenly realised Theresa the Blind Seer was standing before him. Clearing his throat Alexander asked "I

thought we were done after the Crawler attack, is there another attack coming to my Albion?"

"The visions I've seen have changed concerning your future, King of Albion" replied Theresa calmly. Alexander gritted his teeth and asked "is this visit because Elise

and I had a baby out of wedlock?"

Theresa shook her head and replied "the child will be a hero like her ancestors. I cannot tell you much but be prepared for the baggage that comes with this child and

for the secrets that were kept from you and your sibling".

Before Alexander could ask Theresa what she meant the Seer was gone. Hearing the door to the medical wing open the king spun around to see the castle doctor

approaching him with a small pink bundle in his arms. The doctor locked eyes with the king and said "Lady Elise has given birth to a healthy baby girl your highness

but I think you should summon your brother".

Furrowing his eyebrows into a frown Alexander looked at the doctor and asked "and why would I do that doctor?" Placing the pink bundle in the king's arms the

doctor replied "see for yourself your majesty".

Alexander looked down at the baby in his arms. She was perfect and beautiful but she was not his. Her black hair and dark brown eyes told him that she was Logan's

daughter. Wanting answers Alexander entered the hospital wing where Elise sat in a bed drinking some tea. Placing the baby in a crib Alexander sat beside Elise and

asked "when?"

Elise looked at Alexander and said "I didn't go to see a friend in Millfields nine months ago, I went to see Logan because I wanted him to pay for executing my

brother. Logan told me that Elliot was alive and living in Brightwall and me..." "You slept with him to thank him for telling you that Elliot was alive and living in

Brightwall. Did you even consider how this would affect us?" said Alexander as he stood up.

Fearing the worst for her daughter and for Logan Elise grabbed her fiancé's hand and pleaded "please forgive me Alexander, I was stupid and foolish. I shouldn't have

asked your brother to sleep with me".

Alexander stroked Elise's hand and nodding his head he said "I forgive you Elise but Logan will answer to me. Get some rest, I'll come by later". Elise watched as

Alexander stormed out of the room before walking over to her baby's crib. Her daughter was so perfect. Picking her up in her arms Elise cradled her daughter and

whispered "I just hope that your Father will be okay".

King Alexander sat on his throne and summoned five of the Royal Palace Guards to him. When they had arrived King Alexander stood and in a sharp tone he

commanded "you are to go by carriage to Millfields and bring my brother Logan here as I have much to discuss with him". Obeying their commands the Royal Palace

Guards left the castle and travelled by carriage to Millfields.


	3. Chapter 3

~ Chapter 3 ~

As Logan looked out the carriage window he pondered on why his brother would send five of the Royal Palace Guards to bring him to the castle. Fearing the worst

that his brother might have fallen ill Logan felt his heart beat quicken as he suffered the journey to Bowerstone praying that his brother was alright. After a few hours

of sitting in a cramped carriage they soon arrived at Bowerstone castle and Logan climbed out of the carriage before following the Palace Guards to the throne room.

King Alexander sat lazily on his throne. He was angry with Elise for having Logan's child and what angered him even more was that his own brother who he had

spared from death had betrayed him. Seeing Logan enter the throne room and bow before him Alexander stood and beckoned his brother to the War Room where

they could speak in private.

"So brother why did you send five palace guards to collect me from my home in Millfields? Are you unwell?" asked Logan as he closed the doors to the War Room.

King Alexander gritted his teeth in anger and taking a deep breath to control his fury he replied "I sent for you because I want to know why you my own flesh and

blood would betray me your king by sleeping with the future Queen of Albion".

Logan nodded his head knowing all too well that his tryst with Elise would eventually reach his brother's ears. Clearing his throat Logan faced his brother and said

"I'm sorry brother for what I did but I can't help how I feel about Elise, I love her".

"If you love her that much then why didn't you wed her before the revolution instead of having me your brother court her? and be honest with me brother" asked

Alexander as he sat on the sofa.

"Alexander when I fell in love with Elise I was preparing for the oncoming attack of the Crawler, I had no time for marriage. I fell in love with her after her bethrovel

to you"replied Logan as he looked at the map table.

King Alexander stood up and walking over to Logan he snapped "well your little tryst with her nine months ago got her pregnant. She's had a healthy baby girl, a

hero so Theresa says".

Logan felt his heart beat faster. He was a Father something he thought would never happen. Looking at Alexander he said "I know what I did with your fiancé was

wrong but I hope you don't hate the child because of it".

Alexander frowned at his brother's words. Yes he was angry with both Elise and Logan but he could never hate the child. She was innocent and she would need

protection. Looking at the map table he said "I must as a big favour from you brother?" "Anything my king" said Logan as he sat on the sofa.

Alexander circled the map table knowing how it would look if the people of Albion found out about Logan's tryst with Elise giving them a daughter out of wedlock.

Looking at Logan he said "I will raise your daughter as my own and I only say this because if the wrong kind of people find out that you have a daughter, they will put

her in danger".

Logan stood up slowly and running his hands through his hair he knew his brother was right. Being the former tyrant king of Albion would put his daughter in danger.

Clearing his throat he said "of course brother, she'll be safer with you acting as her Father but I would like to see her".

"She's with Elise in the hospital wing. And Logan when you're finished the palace guards will return you to Millfields. You may come back on your daughter's fifteenth

birthday as I will allow you to help me choose her suitor" said King Alexander as he looked out of the window.

Logan nodded his head and left the War Room and walked towards the hospital wing. He was still trying to let it all in that he had fathered a hero. Upon reaching the

hospital wing Logan took a deep breath before entering closing the door behind him.

Elise sat by a crib humming a lullaby as she rocked the crib to and fro. She didn't see Logan enter the room and when she felt his hand on her shoulder it caused her

to jump. Keeping his hand on Elise's shoulder Logan looked into the crib at his daughter. She was beautiful, a perfect angel and knowing he wouldn't be there for her

first step, her first word or to watch her grow he felt a lump form in his throat and tears trickle down on his cheeks.

Elise stood up and pressing her lips to his in a lingering lip kiss she pulled Logan into a hug and said "she's our daughter Logan and nothing can ever change that".

Rubbing Elise's back Logan took a shaky breath and said "she's beautiful Elise, our perfect angel but I can't be her Father". Pushing herself away from him Elise

looked up into Logan's eyes and asked "why not?"

Cradling his daughter in his arms Logan looked at Elise and replied "Elise the people of Albion hate me and if the wrong kind of people found out that I have a

daughter it would put our child in danger. Alexander will be her Father, it's the only way she'll be safe".

Elise nodded her head slowly, letting tears she'd pushed back glide gracefully down her cheeks. Feeling Logan's thumb wipe them away she said "it's not fair but for

the safety of our daughter I'll marry your brother but it will never stop the love I have for you".

Logan gently placed his daughter back in the crib and taking Elise in his arms he said "my love for you Elise will never die just remember that". Elise nodded her head

and feeling Logan begin to pull away she whispered "I'll always love you Logan". Seeing the Royal Palace Guards enter the room Logan looked at his daughter and

then at Elise before saying "Call our daughter Rose and never forget what I told you Elise".

Elise watched Logan leave the room to be taken back to Millfields before looking down at their daughter and saying "Rose shall be your name my daughter and one

day I hope you will learn the truth that will be kept from you".


	4. Chapter 4

~ Chapter 4 ~

As Reaver entered his mansion in Millfields he looked around the empty hall. His servant Barry Hatch was no there waiting for him and he knew why, the white

balverine.

Reaver shook his head not wanting to admit to himself that he missed Barry but the fact was he did miss him. He missed having someone there to vent to and he

missed having that one person to wake him from his constant nightmares. Hardening his face Reaver entered his office and poured himself a glass of whiskey before

sitting at his desk.

The whiskey was bland and tasteless as Reaver drank it back. Looking at his portrait hanging on the wall in front of him he whispered "I guess it's time to move on

again, maybe I'll go back to Bloodstone". Placing the empty whiskey glass on the desk the room became engulfed in a brilliant white light and Theresa the Blind Seer

appeared before him.

Theresa looked at the Hero of Skill and said "I see the years have been kind to you thief but a new hero has been born to the king of Albion and in fifteen years you

will be needed to train her in the art marksmanship".

Reaver threw back his head and laughed before saying "are you demented by that spire Theresa. Sparrow may have done everything you told her to do but I'm not

like that".

Theresa stared at the Hero of Skill until he had stopped laughing before asking "tell me Reaver if Sparrow were alive would you have trained this new hero?"

Reaver glared at the Seer and pouring himself another glass of whiskey he snapped "stop talking nonsense Seer, Sparrow's gone, I was there when she died". Feeling

a feeling of sadness touch his heart Reaver pushed it away and drank his second glass of whiskey.

Smiling slightly Theresa looked at the thief and said "It's easy to see how much you loved her and how she loved you, if you train this new hero I'm sure you will be

rewarded".

Reaver tapped his fingers against his desk thoughtfully before asking "and tell me Theresa what reward will I receive if I train this new hero?"

Theresa's eyes glowed with knowledge as she replied "a small measure of peace perhaps for destroying Oakvale or maybe you'll get a chance at seeing the beauty

you and Sparrow created".

Reaver was quiet as he looked away from Theresa. Clearing his throat he said "fine I will return from Bloodstone in fifteen years to train this new hero as long as you

keep your word that King Alexander will be informed of this arrangement".

"The king of Albion will be informed of this when the time is right. Do not go back on your word Hero of Skill for the faiths have chosen you as her teacher and guide"

said Theresa as she disappeared from sight.

Once Theresa was gone Reaver smirked as he left his house locked climbed into his carriage to be taken to Bowerstone to make preparations for his departure for

Bloodstone.


	5. Chapter 5

~ Chapter 5 ~

15 Years Later.

With each year that passed Rose grew and became a graceful and beautiful woman with waist long ebony black hair that shone in the sun and deep brown eyes that

always had a hint of mischief to them. With her fifteenth birthday just within four short days the young princess had become quite excited as her Father King

Alexander was throwing her a ball in celebration of her turning fifteen. Walking down the grand staircase was tedious as Rose hummed a lullaby to herself knowing

that if she didn't hurry she'd be late for breakfast as always. Quickening her pace the princess entered the dining room where her Mother and Father sat waiting for

her.

"Good morning Mother, good morning Father" greeted Rose as she sat in her chair and looked down at her breakfast which was always the same, fruit and bread with

tea.

King Alexander and Queen Elise smiled at their daughter marvelling at how she'd grown before saying in unison "good morning Rose".

Rose giggled at the way they spoke together and taking a sip of tea she said "I have my dress picked out for my Birthday Ball". King Alexander chuckled and asked

"is it the light pink lace gown your Mother and I brought you back from Samarkand?"

Rose shook her head and taking another sip of tea she replied "no it's the purple lace dress with white fur trim, it's my favourite dress".

Shaking his head in disbelief Alexander said "it's summertime and if you want to wear your winter ball gown then do but don't complain to me when buckets of sweat

fall off you".

Rose rolled her eyes at her Father's comment. He knew she hated wearing pink but that didn't stop him buying her pink dresses did it. Taking a deep breath she

relented and said "fine I'll wear the pink lace dress from Samarkand".

Noticing how irritated her daughter had become Elise smiled and said "you need to look your best Rose and the dress your Father and I got you will be perfect for

your Birthday Ball. Everyone is going to be there so you don't want to show up to the ball in a winter gown".

Finishing her breakfast Rose looked at her parents and asked "who is everybody?", as she was very curious as to who was being invited to her Birthday Ball.

Alexander chuckled and replied "well all the nobles have been invited along with Mr. Reaver who is returning to Bowerstone today so I've heard and..." Alexander

hesitated before continuing "and your Uncle Logan".

Seeing her Mother's face sadden Rose asked "who's Uncle Logan, I've never heard of him in all the stories you told me Father". She looked curiously at her Father

awaiting his answer.

King Alexander smiled at his daughter secretly wishing she had been his own like his ten year old son Walter who had been up earlier, eaten his breakfast and gone

to strategy class. Clearing his throat he replied "Logan is my older brother, he was the king of Albion before I took the crown fifteen years ago". "Was he a good

king?" asked Rose curious of her uncle's reign as Monarch.

Alexander looked at the table thoughtfully before replying "he was a good king but the weight of the crown was too much for him to bear, now enough of that you

have combat training with Mr. Higgins". Rose nodded her head and left her seat to attend her combat training.

Alexander watched her leave before looking at Elise. She had grown quiet at the mention of Logan's name and the sadness she expressed in her eyes told the king

that she still cared for the tyrant. Taking her hand in his Alexander said "I know you still care for him but you're my wife and Walter's Mother, it's time you let this

insane attraction you have for Logan go". Letting go of her hand Alexander sighed "I have meetings in the throne room, we'll talk later". Elise watched her husband

leave the dining room before she stood up. Soon she would be able to see Logan again and he would be able to see their greatest masterpiece, their daughter

Princess Rose of Albion.


	6. Chapter 6

~ Chapter 6 ~

Dropping her long sword onto the floor Rose took a deep breath and looking at her instructor Mr. Higgins who indeed was a great teacher when it came to combat

training she asked "Mr. Higgins what is the point of me learning how to use a sword when I'm clearly not a fighter or hero like my Father or Grandmother".

Mr. Higgins sheathed his sword and smiling at the frustrated princess he replied "it is customary for you to learn how to handle yourself in battle Princess Rose. Your

Father King Alexander was a great fighter and still is and your Uncle Logan the former King of Albion was an expert swordsman, trained by Sir Walter Beck himself".

Rose rolled her eyes and said "I never knew this Logan, I don't even know what he's like".

Mr. Higgins shook his head and smiled at the young rebellious princess. Picking up her long sword and placing it back on the rack he said "well you didn't hear it from

me but your Uncle Logan is arriving back to Albion tomorrow. Maybe King Alexander will permit you to have a sword lesson from your uncle hmm".

Rose smiled and said "your secret is safe with me Mr. Higgins. It would be nice to get to know my uncle before my Birthday Ball and it would be interesting to see

what he could teach me in swordsmanship". Excited Rose left the training room to go to her next lesson, horse riding.

As the King and Queen of Albion strolled through the gardens arm in arm Alexander looked at his wife and asked "Elise may I ask you something?" Elise smiled up at

her husband and leading him to a bench she sat down and replied "of course my king".

Alexander remained standing and seeing the nobles clear the garden he said "something has been on my mind for quite some time and I need to ask you before it

drives me insane. When we were young adults and courting you had a lot of meetings with my brother Logan when he was king. Did you and he ever become

intimate together in those meetings?"

Elise felt her face redden and looking away from Alexander she inwardly cursed that he would ask her such a question. True in those meetings she and Logan had

kissed many times and pleasured each other orally but they both knew that their love could never be. Looking up at Alexander she replied "no my king, Logan and I

never once became intimate in those meetings. We mainly spoke about you and the things I should expect when marrying a member of the royal family".

Alexander nodded his head. He didn't like bringing up the past but he was jealous that Logan of all people had captured the heart of Elise. Taking a deep breath he

looked across the garden and seeing their son Walter attempting to climb the king's statue he said "I believe you Elise but you'll have to excuse me as I have to

rescue our son before he causes himself an injury". Elise smiled and nodding her head she retreated back in doors.

Walter climbed the statue of his Father carefully and as he grabbed onto the extended stone arm he felt two hands gently lift him off the statue and place him back

on the ground. Looking up he saw his Father frowning at him and said "I was just playing, I wouldn't have fallen Father".

Alexander chuckled softly and placing his hand on his son's shoulder he asked "have you been told that your Uncle Logan is coming for a visit Walter?" Walter nodded

his head and replied "yes Mother told me but what's that have to do with me climbing the statue?"

Alexander smiled as he remembered a memory from his past and said "when your uncle was fifteen he climbed your Grandmother's statue and as tall and strong as

he was he fell and broke his leg. He was in a cast for four months and missed all the fun the summer had to offer". Walter nodded his head and looking at the ground

he said "well I guess I shouldn't climb the statue in case that happens to me, I've too much planned for the summer". King Alexander smiled and taking his son's

hand he said "come on it's time to go inside, tomorrow is another day".

 _Later that afternoon -_

As Hobson looked over the account books in the treasury he winced when he saw how much was being spent on the princess's Birthday Ball. Hobson closed the books

and looking at the mountains of gold he whispered "why throw a party anyway, she's not even the king's daughter and everyone can see from her ebony black hair

and deep brown eyes that she's Logan's daughter". Hearing footsteps behind him Hosbson turned around and seeing King Alexander he said "good afternoon you're

Majesty, there will be no meetings in the throne room tomorrow".

King Alexander rolled his eyes and said "yes Hobson that's all well and good but that's not why I'm here. I need you to prepare the princely chambers for my brother

is arriving home tomorrow". Seeing Hobson wince at the mention of Logan's name Alexander smirked and continued "make sure his wardrobe is fitted with princely

clothing, his en suite stocked and that his bedroom looks comfortable, oh and make sure that the chef prepares his favourite meal for dinner tomorrow which is roast

beef marinated with red wine and roast vegetables". Seeing Hobson scurry out of the room Alexander said "it'll give him something better to do than lazing around

this room all day".

 _Bowerstone Industrial -_

Bowerstone Industrial had changed in the fifteen years of King Alexander's rule. No longer was it filled with dilapidated houses, the homeless and the beggars as King

Alexander had made sure that all buildings were to be restored to comfortable living conditions making it a nice community to live in with plenty of jobs and an

educated school and a well-funded orphanage. The docks were quiet as a large ship docked and a man dressed in a black suit with a black top hat walked off the

vessel. He was Reaver the finest sharpshooter in Albion.

Taking a deep breath Reaver looked around at his former empire and frowned at how it had been changed. Gripping his cane in his hand he said "well let's see who

this new hero is that I the Hero of Skill have to train".


	7. Chapter 7

~ Chapter 7 ~

As Logan climbed out of the carriage he smiled. It felt good to be home after being gone for so many years and looking up at the castle he turned to the driver of the

royal carriage and said "could you have my bags sent to my room along with my sword"

The carriage driver nodded his head and seeing Logan take a wooden sword box with symbols of the four heroes from his Mother's reign as Queen of Albion he said

"of course Prince Logan and your brother King Alexander is expecting you in the War Room". Logan smiled and entering the castle he made his way to the War Room

anxious to see his younger brother and tell him of his travels and finds in Oakfield, Bloodstone and Westcliff.

King Alexander paced the War Room nervously expecting his brother's return. Fifteen years had been a long time and even though Logan had wrote letters to him for

the first seven years they had stopped leaving the king to wonder if his brother was alright. Hearing the door to the room open Alexander spun around and saw his

brother placing a wooden sword box on the map table. Logan had changed, no longer was he pale but tanned and his eyes looked like they had gotten a lot of rest.

His ebony black hair had grown past his shoulders and was now kept in a ponytail and the goatee he had while he was king was still there. Approaching him

Alexander said "it's good to have you home Logan, I actually missed seeing you around the castle".

Logan smiled at his younger brother and said "well I've been very busy. I went to Oakfield and while I was there I visited the ruined remains of the Temple of Light

and got help to rebuild it to honour Mother's time as a hero. That took a few years so when that was finished I went to Bloodstone which was quite boring but I did

hear plenty of stories about some guy Mother married but they refused to give me any more on it and last I visited Westcliff where I worked as a blacksmith but

enough about me how are you Alexander?".

Alexander sat on a sofa and chuckling quietly he ran his hands through his brown hair and replied "I'm well Logan and so is Elise. We have a son, he's ten years of

age called Walter". Logan smiled remembering Sir Walter Beck and sitting beside his brother he asked "and how's Rose?"

Alexander shook his head and smiling proudly he replied "Rose has become a fine young lady but she is a bit of a prankster. Last week she put a whoopee cushion on

the throne and you can guess what happened when I sat on the throne to listen to some new ideas for Bowerstone. Now tell me Logan who's the sword for?"

Logan laughed at the whoopi cushion story and standing up he said "I see you've had your work cut out for you with Rose. Now for the sword, while working as a

blacksmith in Westcliff I saved enough money to have a fellow blacksmith make this sword for Rose". Logan walked over to the beautifully carved sword box and

opening it he pulled out a shining steel sword with gold roses set into the middle of the blade. The leather that wrapped around the hilt was a fine leather died purple.

Alexander stood and approaching Logan he marvelled at the craftsmanship of the sword and said "it's a beautiful gift Logan, I'm certain that Rose will love it and, and

I'm sorry".

Putting the sword back in its box Logan shrugged his shoulders and asked "what could you be sorry for brother?"

Alexander took the crown off his head and placing it on the map table he rubbed his eyes wearily and replied "I shouldn't have been so cruel to you fifteen years ago

ordering you to stay away from your own daughter Rose. I was just angry and jealous that you had managed to capture the heart of Elise".

Logan nodded his head and placing a gentle hand on his brother's shoulder he said "brother you had the right to be angry but I am grateful for you raising Rose as

your own".

Alexander smiled grateful that his brother did not show any hard feelings towards him. Taking a deep breath he said "thank you brother for not hating me, now why

don't you go get washed and dressed and I'll get Rose ready to meet you".

Logan nodded his head and left the War Room and walked to his princely chambers. A bath would feel nice after the long journey home. Plus it would also calm the

nerves building up inside him at the thought of seeing Elise again and meeting their now fifteen year old daughter Rose.

The Cock in the Crown tavern was busy and noisy as its doors swung open and a man dressed in a black suit and top hat walked in and made his way to the back and

sat at an empty table. The customers immediately quietened as they all knew of this man and his itchy trigger finger. Casting the bartender a stern look the man with

the top hat began to admire his cane smirking at his reflection in the round silver handle. The bartender turned to his young attractive waitress and said "Rosie get

the best bottle of red wine with one of our crystal glasses and a roast beef dinner and take it down to the man in the back with the top hat". Rosie looked to the back

and seeing who it was she nodded her head and got the best bottle of red wine, a roast beef dinner and a crystal glass and put them on a tray before carrying them

down to the man everyone feared.

Reaver twirled his cane as he watched the waitress carry his meal across the floor and place it in front of him. Smirking Reaver waited until the waitress had poured

his wine and taking her hand gently he looked into her terrified eyes and said "ma Cheri when I've finished do come back over here as I have a few questions I need

answered". Rosie nodded her head and said "of course Mr. Reaver".

Reaver watched the waitress walk away before eating his meal and drinking half a bottle of the red wine. When he was finished he beckoned the waitress back who

rushed over to the table not wanting to irritate the itchy fingered sharp shooter. Reaver waited until she was seated beside him before asking "now ma Cheri tell me

about the Princess of Albion, has she any fighting skills like her hero father King Alexander?"

Rosie held the fear back as she replied "no one ever really sees the princess except for last week when the queen took her shopping in the Bowerstone Market. I did

hear from a friend who works in the palace that the princess does have combat training every morning but it has been heard that the princess does not like combat

training".

Placing some money on the table Reaver kissed the waitress's hand and said "thank you ma Cheri that is all I need to know". Leaving the blushing waitress Reaver

exited the tavern before muttering to himself "Princess does not want to train well this is going to be harder than I thought".


	8. Chapter 8

~ Chapter 8 ~

Rose felt frustrated as her dress maids tightened the corset of her dress giving the princess an hour glass figure. Looking back at them the princess smiled and said

"that's enough tightening, if you continue I'll surely lose oxygen". The dress maids obeyed her command and after helping the princess put on the top layer of her

dress and style her hair into a fish tail braid they left her chambers. The princess looked at her reflection in the mirror and scowled at her reflection. The dress her

Father had chosen for her to wear was a light pink dress with a sparkling detail. "Why is it always pink and why can't I wear something practical and comfortable"

groaned Rose as she left her chambers secretly wondering and hoping that her uncle wouldn't be as strict as her uncle.

Elise felt her heart beat faster as she watched Logan and her husband exchange stories about their travels in Albion. She had missed Logan and remembering their

times together she smiled. It seemed that memories would be the only thing to get her through Logan's visit.

"So tell my brother what is Oakfield like? Mother did speak a lot about it when we were young" said Alexander as he poured two glasses of brandy and handed one to

Logan.

Logan took his brandy and taking a sip he replied "well Oakfield as we know is where Mother recruited the Hero of Strength Sister Hannah or Hammer as she was

later called and they still have Mother's statue standing in the town centre. While I was rebuilding the Temple of Light I did find some diaries that belonged to

Hammer, she spoke a lot about Mother's adventures and a daughter she gave birth to".

Alexander felt his face pale at the shocking news and taking a swig of his brandy he said "so that means we have a sister out there somewhere, that's something to

look into. Tell me brother did you meet anyone special while you were gone?"

Logan stole a glance at Elise and seeing her nervously biting her lip he cleared his throat and replied "I did date a woman in Oakfield but we never went any further

than just dating".

Alexander smiled and finishing his brandy he said "I'm sure you'll meet the right woman Logan, there's plenty of single nobles lining the streets of Bowerstone".

Hearing the door open Alexander turned around and seeing Rose enter looking like a princess he beckoned her forward saying "ah Rose come here and meet your

uncle".

Rose took a deep breath and walked over to the dark haired man noting to herself that it was strange that they both shared the same colour hair and eyes.

Curtseying before him she said "welcome home Uncle Logan, it's an honour to finally meet you".

Logan looked at Rose and felt his heart skip a beat. His daughter, his little angel had grown up and was now a beautiful young lady with raven black hair and deep

brown eyes. Taking her hand in his he bowed before her and in a hoarse voice he said "it's a pleasure to finally meet you Rose Princess of Albion".

Elise felt her stomach tighten. It was wrong to deny her daughter the truth of who fathered her and it was wrong for Alexander to deny his brother Logan the right to

be here to raise his daughter. Feeling tears threatening to flow from her eyes she stood up from the sofa and rushed out of the room with Alexander soon chasing

after her.

Rose looked worriedly at her uncle who seemed genuinely concerned of her Mother's dramatic exit from the War Room. Swallowing loudly she said "Mother has been

acting strange these past few days, her and Father I hear them bickering away at each other sometimes".

Logan listened to his daughter and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder he said "Rose adults will have arguments sometimes but that's all they ever will be, I

wouldn't worry about it". Rose looked up at her uncle and feeling suddenly comforted by his words she smiled. Returning the smile Logan asked "so tell me Rose how

is your combat training going?"

Rose scowled and folding her arms she replied "Mr. Higgins says I'm improving but truthfully he's still using beginner techniques with me and like I keep telling him

I'm a Princess and as Father says Princess's are not meant to go into battles".

Nodding his head Logan said "well I guess Alexander has forgotten that our own Mother the Hero of Bower stone fought in many battles and just because you're a

princess doesn't mean you can't learn to fight with a sword or to lead an army into battle". Having said his piece Logan walked over to the sword box and opened it.

Rose followed her uncle to the sword box and looking into it she saw a sword of which she had never seen before. Looking up at Logan she asked "is that for me

Uncle Logan?"

Wincing at the uncle title Logan took the sword out of the box and handing it to Rose he replied "the granddaughter of a hero should not wield swords from training

rooms, she should wield a sword made from the finest steel made in Westcliff".

Rose looked at the sword surprised at the gift. Tracing her fingers over the gold roses she looked up at her uncle and asked "thank you Uncle Logan it's beautiful but

will you teach me to sword fight. I hear you're an expert when it comes to handling the sword".

Logan smiled at Rose and nodding his head he said "I'll teach you Rose but you'll need to be up at five am every morning if you want to learn". Seeing Rose nod her

head he smiled again.

Following Elise into their bedroom Alexander asked "what was that all about?" Elise looked at her husband and sitting on the bed she said "I can't keep the truth from

Rose anymore Alexander I can't and I won't".

Alexander paced the floor and looking at Elise he asked "what if Logan doesn't want to be her Father now? And even if he does what if Rose hates us from keeping

the truth from her?"

Elise stood and approaching her husband she replied "Rose is a caring girl, she wouldn't hate us and all Logan wanted from the day he first saw Rose was to be her

father and to protect her. Can't you see that even though your brother may have been a tyrant he does care for the ones he loves".

Feeling a guilt swell in his heart Alexander took Elise's hand and said "I'm sorry for what I did Elise, I should have let you and Logan be together but I was stupid and

yes Rose needs to know who fathered her. We'll discuss it with her after dinner".

Elise sighed a sigh of relief. After fifteen years of bickering Alexander finally could see what she wanted most in life and he finally was able to truly apologise for the

wrongs he had committed against his wife and the one she truly loved.


	9. Chapter 9

~ Chapter 9 ~

Rose felt happy as she clashed her sword against Logan's sword. After her Mother had left the War Room and after her talk with her uncle, Logan had suggested she

change into a practical outfit so they could do some combat training. Rose had happily accepted she soon realised that Logan was a true expert with handling the

sword and in the short time of their combat training he had taught her many things. Sheathing his sword exhausted from the work out Logan looked at Rose and

asked "does your Mother get upset often?" Sheathing her own sword Rose shrugged her shoulders before replying "not all the time but she sometimes looks sad and

can get very quiet".

Logan chuckled and placing his hands on his hips to catch his breath he said "Elise would always get quiet when there was ever something bothering her".

Rose looked at Logan and seeing a faraway look in his eyes she asked "before my Mother and Father got married did you ever love my Mom?"Logan snapped out of

his thoughts of a time so long ago and smiling at Rose he steered away from the question and said "it's nearly time for dinner Rose, you'd better go get cleaned up

and dressed. We can talk more later".

Nodding her head Rose said "of course, I'll see you at dinner uncle". The walk to her bedroom was a short one and once back in her bedroom she flopped down on

her bed confused at how her parents and uncle were acting. She had seen Logan and her Mother exchanging loving glances at each other. Looking at her favourite

stuffed bear she said "I wish I knew what was going on Mr Cuddles. I think my uncle and my Mother loved each other a long time ago but I could be wrong". Without

warning her bedroom was suddenly engulfed in a brilliant white light a woman dressed in a red and white hooded cloak appeared before her. Rose carefully climbed

off the bed eyeing the strange woman and asked "who are you and how did you get into my bedroom?"

The woman smiled and replied "I am Theresa the Seer of the Spire. I was your Grandmother's guide when she battled Lucien and saved Albion from his evil clutches".

Rose nodded her head and stepping a foot closer to the strange woman she asked "what do you want with me?"

Theresa gave Rose a faint smile before replying "a new evil is rising in Wraith marsh and you dear child have been chosen by the Faiths to battle this evil and save

Albion. The Guide Reaver to travel with you on this journey has returned to Bowerstone but beware as he has betrayed your Grandmother in the past. Your journey

will take you to different locations in Albion where you Rose must gain followers".Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was a hero and destined to save

Albion from some new evil in Wraith marsh. Before she could ask the strange woman any questions, Theresa was gone leaving the princess more confused than ever.

Taking a deep breath Rose washed and changed her clothes before leaving her bedroom and walking down to the dining room her head reeling from the strange

encounter with the Seer. King Alexander sat with Elise, Walter and Logan as Rose entered the dining room. Seeing the princess approach him Alexander stood up

from his chair and faced her confused with her sudden behaviour. Rose looked at her Father and taking a deep breath she asked "why would Theresa inform me that I

have a quest to do to save Albion from some new evil in Wraith marsh? Why can't she tell you, you're the hero"?

Alexander placed a sympathetic hand on Rose's shoulder and looking at Logan briefly he replied "when you were born Theresa came to me and told me that you were

a hero and that you would have to one day save Albion from a dark evil that has been hiding in Wraith marsh all these years".

Pushing his hand away Rose sat at the table and let hot tears fall from her eyes suddenly terrified of what was expected of her and the journey she would have to

take. Alexander looked at Logan who was looking at him and giving a nod of his head Logan stood and holding his hand out to Rose he said gently "let's go talk

Rose". Wiping her eyes Rose took Logan's hand and walked with him out of the dining room.

The gardens were quiet as Logan led Rose to a garden bench where he sat with her and said "Rose I know the thoughts of being a hero and saving Albion are

terrifying but it's in our blood and no matter how hard we will try we can't deny the fact that if we're born a hero and have an evil to vanquish then it's just something

we have to do". Rose nodded her head comforted by Logan's words. Her father would never have said it that way to her he would have just laughed and said he was

the hero.

Looking up at Logan she said "the Seer said that I have to accompany by some guide called Reaver and that he could betray me".

Logan frowned at the mention of Reaver's name and taking Rose's hand "do not fret my angel we'll make sure Reaver behaves himself on your quest. I have a few

new tricks up my sleeve, now come I'm hungry and you need to eat". Nodding her head Rose followed Logan back inside the dining room where her family sat

waiting.

The Royal Family ate their dinner in silence and when they were finished Walter was taken to his room by one of the maids so the four remaining royals could speak.

Rose looked at her Father and taking a sip of water she said "Father I am a hero and as Theresa said I have been chosen to save Albion from an evil in Wraith marsh.

Theresa has chosen my guide and that guide is Reaver".

"And I'm sure we'll have fun princess" said a voice from the doorway.

Recognising the voice Alexander turned to the doorway and said "what brings you back to Bowerstone Reaver, you left Industrial in shambles".

Reaver took off his top hat and sauntering over to the king he bowed and said "well a certain Seer named Theresa visited me fifteen years ago and informed me that

I had been chosen to escort the new hero in her little quest and to train her in the art of marksmanship".

Logan scowled at Reaver and said "that is very un Reaver of you. Tell me what prize are you getting for doing this?"

Chuckling softly Reaver tutted and placing his hand on his hip he replied "now now Logan that is a private matter just like your romantic liaisons with Elise back when

you were King of Albion".

"Enough of that Reaver. How do we know that we can trust you with the life of the princess? After all my Mother did say that you were not a man to be trusted" said

Alexander angrily.

Reaver smirked deviantly and tapping the Dragonstomper 47 strapped to his waist he said "because your majesty I am the only one who can get her through Wraith

marsh safely".

Alexander laughed and said "if you really are so trustworthy then where were you when the Crawler attacked Albion and when Barry Hatch became a Balverine and

attacked the people of Albion". At the mention of Barry's name a fleet of sadness passed over Reaver's eyes and disappeared. "I was at sea when the Crawler

attacked and when poor Barry became a balverine. Now I shall be around in the morning to give the princess her first lesson in marksmanship tatty bye". The royal

family watched the deviant leave before retiring to their bed chambers for the night each wrapped in their own thoughts of how the day had gone.


	10. Chapter 10

~ Chapter 10 ~

Milfields was quiet as a man in tattered clothes crept through the gates of Reaver's unguarded Manor. He had been coming back here every night for the past five weeks hoping that it would not be empty. Stopping by Reaver's glorified statue the man looked up at the industrialist's cocky grin and frowned. As bad as Reaver was he had been his boss and the man missed him but everything had changed the night of the masquerade party when he had gotten bitten by a white balverine which meant on nights of the full moon he would become a hated creature. Running his hands through his shoulder length ginger hair he pondered if Reaver would ever return to Milfields. Feeling a hand on his shoulder the man growled expecting it to be a guard and turned around.

It was not a guard as he had expected but his saviour Rye. After King Alexander had sliced his stomach with a sword fifteen years ago Rye had found him the next morning and somehow healed him. Rye was different from any woman he had ever laid eyes upon, she was kind hearted lady with a heart shaped face, large blue eyes that seemed to match her pale skin and waist length blonde hair. Rye had been kind to him helping him with his speech impediment and telling him not to give up on finding a cure for his ailment. She was his everything.

Smiling gently Rye said "I know you miss your life here Barry but have you ever thought that if you hadn't become a balverine that he may have destroyed you eventually".

Closing his eyes Barry took Rye's hand and said "I know he probably would have destroyed me if what happened didn't happen but lately I just want answers as to why he let that Balverine bite me".

Rye nodded her head knowing all too well how much Barry hated being cursed to become a Balverine on the nights of the full moon but she was certain that they would eventually find him a cure. "Barry I know you want answers from him but you have to forget him, you're free now and we..." said Rye stopping mid-sentence afraid at revealing too much to the man she had saved.

Barry smirked knowing Rye had grown very attached to him in their fifteen years together and had wanted to marry him but with the balverine blood coursing through his veins he couldn't give her what she wanted afraid of cursing the children they may have.

Slipping his arm around her shoulders protectively he said "come on Rye let's get out of here and go home". Rye smiled and walked with Barry back into the forest behind Millfields and made their way to their cottage content with each other's company.

Rose felt nervous as she walked with her Father King Alexander to the gardens which had been cleared of nobles so the princess could have her lesson with Mr Reaver. The king had made sure that targeting posts had been set up and that the princess had been fitted with her Grandmother's Red Dragon pistol. Entering the gardens the two royals saw that Reaver had already arrived with a gun box in his hands and was waiting patiently for the young princess.

"Okay Reaver no funny business with my daughter while you're training her and no spilling secrets about private business do you understand?" said Alexander.

Bowing before the king Reaver smirked and said "why of course my king, I shall keep my lips sealed when it comes to certain little details I know of and you have my word that the princess shall not be harmed". Nodding his head Alexander looked at Rose and said "have fun Rose" and then returned back inside the castle.

Taking off his top hat and setting it down on a bench Reaver beckoned the young princess to him and said "so princess if I the great Reaver, the best sharpshooter in Albion is going to teach you there will be some rules understood".

Rose looked at Reaver realising how much he thought of himself and asked "what are the rules Mr Reaver?"

"Rule number one is a simple rule, do not take, steal or ask to use my gun. Rule number two you will not laugh at anything I say and rule number three, you will not think that you are better than me understood" said Reaver as he opened the gun box and took out his pipe which Rose thought was a peculiar place to keep a pipe.

"I understand the rules Mr Reaver and I'm ready to learn" said Rose as she took out her Red Dragon and loaded it.

Reaver looked at the Red Dragon knowing it had been Sparrow's gun. It was he who had given it to her when they were an item in a time before she had become Queen of Albion and married some poor slack named Alexander. After her death he had thought that out of respect her sons would have buried her favourite pistol with her but it would seem that they hadn't. Reaver showed the princess the correct stance to take and how to properly hold the pistol and watched as she fired a shot at each of the targets missing the bull's eye on target post.

Rolling his eyes and groaning irritably Reaver looked at the princess and said "you look just like your Father Princess, same medium brown hair and hazel eyes. The one thing you didn't inherit was his knowledge of guns".

Rose glared at Reaver for bringing up the fact that she didn't look like her Father King Alexander and aiming her gun at the targets she fired round after round hitting the bull's eye in each one.

Chuckling softly and putting down his pipe Reaver looked at Rose and said "now if you can hit the bull's eye in every one of those targets without getting angry then maybe I'll be able to say I thought you something".

Rose reloaded her gun and taking a deep breath to calm her fury against the industrialist she waited while a royal guard set up more target posts thirty feet away before aiming and firing again hitting the bull's eye in each one. Smirking she looked at Reaver and said "is that shot good enough Mr Reaver?"

Beckoning her to follow him Reaver walked over to the target posts and inspecting her shots he said "yes Princess Rose these shots are good enough but when you and I are out in the wilderness with balverines, Hobbes, hollowmen, rock trolls and banshees they will be moving targets and we will see then if you are a good shot".

Nodding her head Rose holstered her gun and looking at the industrialist she asked "when will we be going into this wilderness Mr Reaver?" As scary as the thought of leaving home was she was interested in seeing the world outside the castle and becoming the hero she was destined to become.

Reaver looked at the princess and giving her a playful smirk he replied "my dear, my carriage will pick you up tomorrow morning and take us to Millfields because that is where our journey begins. Do pack light and get a good night's sleep as our lesson is done today. Our next lesson begins in Millfields".

Rose looked at the targets and said "thank you Mr Reaver" before returning back inside to inform her family of what would come tomorrow. Reaver watched her leave the grounds before retrieving his hat and gun box. "You may be a royal princess but I can guarantee you that when I'm finished training you will be a great hero like your Grandmother" whispered Reaver as he left the palace grounds.


	11. Chapter 11

~ Chapter 11 ~

King Alexander, Queen Elise and Logan watched as Reaver's carriage drove out of the courtyard. For the king it was hard to believe that the Princess of Albion was

the next hero of Albion and that she had been chosen to fight whatever new evil was planning to attack Albion. To be frank he was furious and felt betrayed.

Rose watched Bowerstone pass by as she looked out the carriage window. Today was the day for her to become a hero and inwardly she was terrified. Looking across

at Reaver she saw him admiring himself in the silver round handle of his walking cane and asked "how long before we get to Millfields?"

Reaver looked up at the princess briefly. Her presence irritated him but he wasn't going to back out of the deal he had made with Theresa. "We shall be there soon

Princess Rose. I just hope you're ready for the dangers of the wilderness" said Reaver quietly. Rose nodded her head and relaxing against the seat she inwardly

hoped she was ready. Anything would be better than listening to Reaver point out her flaws continuously.

The carriage finally arrived outside Reaver's Manor in Millfields in the early afternoon. Climbing out of the carriage Rose was surprised by the grandeur of the manor.

Fixing the fastenings of her sword which was on her back and the gun on her hip she said "that's an elegant house Mr Reaver".

Reaver smirked at Rose and throwing her travelling bag he said "yes it is, although I do miss my house in Bloodstone and all my fellow pirates. Now come along let's

get going as I hope we can cover some ground before nightfall". Swinging her bag on her back Rose followed Reaver into the woods behind his manor nervous of

what kind of ferocious beasts lurked within the abandoned wood.

Reaver walked in silence occasionally looking back to see if the new hero was still behind him and laughing if she tripped over an uprooted tree root. It wasn't long

before they found themselves on an old dirt road with scattered trees trying to cover up its existence. "You know Princess this dirt road was the very road your

Grandmother Sparrow took with that irritating monk Hammer to get to Brightwood" said Reaver smiling.

"I remember my Father would tell me stories about how Grandmother had come to try and rescue a man called Garth here" said Rose as she smiled at her childhood

memories.

"I wonder if the will user's former home is still standing. I would like to see where that fool lived" said Reaver mischievously.

Feeling intrigued at possibly finding the home of one of the four great heroes Rose said "well why don't we look for it. It would be interesting to see where one of

Grandmother's comrades lived".

Surprised by the princess's intrigue Reaver looked at her and said "yes I think we will look for it, it would be nice to see if old Garth left any treasures behind". The

two travel companions continued on in silence. Reaver led the way locked in his own thoughts of finding treasure while Rose followed a few feet behind wondering

what this part of the land looked like when her Grandmother Sparrow was a hero.

As the sun began to set Reaver stopped walking and putting down his travel bag he said "we camp here for the night Princess. We can continue on our journey

tomorrow, and save your food and water rash ins for tomorrow". Feeling sleepy Rose pulled a blanket out of the bag and wrapped it around her. Using her bag as a

pillow she lay down and soon the two travel companions were fast asleep unbeknownst that high in the tree beside them a ginger balverine with glowing yellow eyes

watched and waited.


	12. Chapter 12

~ Chapter 12 ~

Rose opened her eyes and seeing that morning had come she sat up and saw Reaver examing the dirt beside the tree nearest to them. Stretching her arms Rose

yawned and said "good morning Mr Reaver". Reaver nodded his head and holding up some orange hairs he mumbled "it couldn't be".

Seeing Reaver's confused expression Rose packed her blanket into her bag and asked "is everything alright Mr Reaver?" Reaver looked at Rose and standing up he

replied"while we slept last night we had company". "How do you know that?" asked Rose as she ate some cold meats from her rash in pack and drank some water.

Walking over to her Reaver showed her the orange hairs and said "I know because these hairs are balverine hairs. I thought the king killed the ginger balverine but it

looks like there's another one roaming these woods". Scratching her arm Rose shuddered at remembering her Father's tale of his fight against the ginger balverine

and said "maybe we should get moving in case it comes back".

"I don't think so lovie" said a voice from the trees behind them.

Reaver and Rose spun around to see four bandits emerging from the tree line two carrying swords while the other two carried pistols. Chuckling softly Reaver

upholstered his Dragon stomper 47 and tapping its barrel against his head he asked "and tell me gentlemen why can't we move keep moving?"

The bandit's leader who wielded a sword stepped forward and said "we know who this woman is, she's the Princess of Albion and I'm sure King Alexander would pay

handsomely for her safe return".

Nodding his head in amusement Reaver looked at the bandits and said "that does sound interesting but how about this". Aiming his gun Reaver shot the two pistol

wielding bandits before continuing "we have a fair fight as this is the little Princess's first battle".

The two remaining bandits lunged forward but with a quick draw of his gun Reaver killed one of the bandits while the other bandit was in a battle of swords with the

princess. Noticing how inexperienced the princess was with the sword Reaver stepped up behind her placing one hand around her waist while his other hand grasped

her sword wielding hand helping her in her sword fight with the greasy bandit. Shocked Rose moved her arm with Reavers until they had successfully disposed of the

remaining bandit.

Stepping away from his travel companion Reaver said "Brava princess but I'd hoped that you would have inherited the way of the sword from your Father". Sheathing

her sword Rose looked at Reaver irritably and said "my Father the king is too busy to teach me the way of the sword".

Looking at Rose's irritated expression Reaver chuckled and asked "tell me Princess where did you get your raven black hair and deep brown eyes from?" Rose looked

at the ground and replied "Father told me that I inherited my hair colour from my Grandmother Sparrow".

Beckoning her along the path Reaver said "that's a strange answer because Sparrow had blonde hair". Not getting any witty responses from the princess the two

continued on in silence until they found themselves standing outside two large rusty iron gates and a statue covered in ivy.

"I'm guessing this is Garth's former residence" said Rose as she watched Reaver hop up onto the statue's plinth and started removing the ivy to reveal her

Grandmother Sparrow in her younger years in a heroic pose. "I do like to see a friendly and loving face sometimes" said Reaver as he jumped back to the ground.

Seeing the longing in Reaver's eyes as he stared up at the statue Rose said "I'm sure she loved you too". Smirking Reaver walked over to the rusty gates and pushed

them open before walking with Rose up the dirt track to the will user's former home.

Breaking the silence Reaver said "Sparrow was a great warrior, far greater than her son Alexander, beautiful too with all her scars".

Rose listened to what Reaver was saying, it sounded like he had truly loved her after he had fought with her against Lucien and the Spire. Taking a deep breath she

asked "if you loved her why didn't you stay together?" Reaver scoffed and climbing the steps they walked to the building's entrance and said "Sparrow had bought

Fairfax castle and was to be crowned Queen of Albion. She knew I couldn't stay in the one place for two long so we parted and she married your Grandfather Alex and

they had Logan and Alexander".

"Did you ever go to see her when she was queen?" asked Rose as they entered the lower part of the building which was bare except for an old three legged chair.

Leading the way up a flight of stairs which led to a large spacious walkway Reaver replied "she summoned me when she was dying and I obliged her by showing up

only to hold her hand and watch her die". Walking past an old culis gate Rose felt sorry for her travel companion. He had loved her Grandmother but what was

confusing was how did he manage to remain young all the time and how old he really was. Looking at him she said "that's tough Mr Reaver but just because you lost

my Grandmother it doesn't mean you have to pester me on how I don't look like my Father".

Whipping around to look at her Reaver snapped "because Rose you don't. You have to know the truth that Alexander is not your Father, Logan is but considering your

Mother was betrothed to Alexander Elise's love for her true love Logan could never be. Like haven't you wondered why Logan was gone for fifteen years"?

As much as Rose didn't want to admit Reaver did have a point. She had seen Logan and her Mother exchanging loving looks to each other but the questions she

wanted answered by the king would have to wait until she had completed her quest and saved Albion. Climbing the second flight of stairs the two found themselves in

a medium small room with an old bed, a bookshelf with some books and a wooden trunk.

Walking over to the wooden trunk with a greedy look in his eyes Reaver said "well it looks like dear old Garth left some luggage behind him". Rose followed him and

watched as Reaver opened the trunk and smiled at what lay inside. The trunk may have been old but it did hold treasures, a leather bound journal and a gold ring

adorned with five rubies lay inside. Looking at Reaver Rose asked "why would Garth leave behind these?"

Smiling Reaver looked at Rose and replied "they belonged to Sparrow, I gave her this ring a long time ago. She must have left these here after we stopped being an

item".

'So there is more to Reaver and Grandmother's relationship than meets the eye' thought Rose as she began to go through the books on the bookshelf. They were all

pretty common books except for one, a book about balverines and the curses of becoming a balverine. Slipping it into her bag Rose stood up and said "these books

aren't worth anything, we should set up camp on the ground floor before it gets dark".

Nodding his head Reaver pushed the ring into his pocket and the journal into his bag before leading the way down the stairs and out onto the spacious walkway. Dusk

had come giving the residence an eerie look. Approaching the culis gate Reaver stopped Rose and upholstering his Dragon stomper 47 he said "don't question me

Rose just draw your sword as we have some unwanted company".

As Rose drew her sword the two were suddenly surrounded by a pack of snarling, drooling dark grey balverines intent on savaging their prey.


	13. Chapter 13

~ Chapter 13 ~

As the snarling balverines closed in on Reaver and Rose the two travel companions found themselves being back up onto the cullis gate waiting for the ferocious

beasts to attack. Reaver scanned the area and seeing no signs of escape he turned to Rose and seeing a glimmer of lightning radiating off of her he said "well my

dear this is it, we're done for. Such a pity too for I was looking forward to seeing King Alexander's face when you confront him about why you were never told that

Logan was your Daddy". Rose glanced at Reaver and feeling a strange painful sensation run through her whole body she screamed. The cullis gate activated and in a

blur of blinding white light the two travel companions soon found themselves in a swampy marsh.

Smirking with delight that he wouldn't have to fight the balverines or possibly come across a ginger balverine Reaver looked at Rose who was shaking from her first

encounter with using will and said "no need to shake my dear, it's only a swamp but if I must say Brava on your first attempt at using will". Sheathing her sword Rose

ignored the shaking in her limbs and said "I wouldn't have to use will if you hadn't pestered me about my Father again".Laughing lightly Reaver stretched his arm

muscles and said "oh my dear girl, why not stop all this bickering. It won't be long till you'll be singing my praises when we arrive in my little coastal paradise of

Bloodstone".

Rolling her eyes Rose looked around and seeing the marshes she said "so this is the Wraith marsh my Grandmother ventured through". Looking at the marsh Reaver

smirked and said "yes it is. Now come on the sooner we're out of here the better". Rose followed Reaver through the marsh letting the water flow into her boots

which sent a shiver up her spine. Following the Industrialist up a winding path and past an old coach house and a thatched cottage Rose said "this place is giving me

the creeps".

Smiling darkly Reaver looked at Rose and said "well little princess I'm sure it will pass. You can't be expected to be Sparrow who fought her way through the Wraith

marsh without feeling creeped out". Stepping into a second marsh where an old well stood a creepy fog started to form causing Reaver to stop. Upholstering his

Dragon stomper 47 he said "unsheathe your sword Princess Rose as we have company". Rose unsheathed her sword and as she tightened her grip on its handle a red

hooded cloaked banshee appeared in front of the old well. Staring at the evil spectre Rose felt the beat of her heart quicken not from fear but from adrenaline.

"You will fail your mission little hero" said the banshee in a haunting whispery voice as five armed black shadowy beings appeared in front of her ready to defend the

evil spectre. Rose braced herself as the shadowy beings approached and began to fight them swinging her sword before creating a flourish destroying the shadow

children. With the banshee defenceless Reaver pointed his gun and fired several shots at the banshee.

The banshee screamed and turning towards Reaver it said "you killed them all. You killed her, killed your true love Penelope. You killed your unborn child".

Gritting his teeth and shaking his head Reaver fired endless shots at the banshee destroying her. Turning to Rose who had a questionable expression on her face at

what the banshee had said to Reaver he said "I thought she'd never shut up. Oh I'm sorry did you want to kill her?"

Shaking her head Rose followed Reaver out of the marsh and up a short path to a covered bridge with a few side and roof panels missing. As they walked across the

bridge Rose looked at Reaver and asked "who's Penelope?" Reaver stopped walking and looking at Rose with a hardened glare he snapped "don't ever ask me about

Penelope again". Shocked by Reaver's sudden mood change Rose nodded her head and followed his across the bridge to an abandoned town forgotten by time. 'This

Penelope must have been important to Mr Reaver' thought Rose as she followed him up a winding path onto an overpass and then climbing two sets of steps Rose

found herself and Reaver on a stone bridge. Stopping Rose Reaver took out his gun and said "we're near Bloodstone, just one more marsh to cross through but first

we'll have to pass through here. Be ready as we'll no doubt run into something hollow".

Unsheathing her sword Rose followed Reaver across the stone bridge to a courtyard of sorts. Seeing hovering white lights shoot into the ground and ghastly skeletal

bodies appear armed with weapons, Rose gagged as she and Reaver fought their way through them. Victorious and Rose suffering from only a few injuries the two

passed the last two marshes and up a short path to a set of stone steps.

"I can't wait until we get to my house so I can relax for a night and eat a proper meal" sighed Reaver as they walked up the steps and passed through two sets of

iron gates where they had to battle another horde of hollow men. Killing the last one Reaver led Rose through an opening in a rock wall to a winding path overlooking

a coastal town. Sheathing her sword Rose looked up at Reaver who was smiling at the town. "Welcome to Bloodstone Princess Rose. Now go to the potion shop and

get something for your wounds then wait for me outside the pub" said Reaver as they walked down the path to the coastal town of Bloodstone.

Bowerstone Castle -

King Alexander paced the throne room anxiously waiting for his five royal soldiers led by Captain Smith to return from Brightwood with a status report on his

daughter. He was worried for Rose that she'd get hurt on this quest.

Hearing a cough King Alexander turned around to see Captain Smith standing in the doorway. Walking over to him he said "status report captain, tell me my

daughter is well". Bowing before the king Captain Smith said "well your majesty we followed Princess Rose and Reaver to the old hero Garth's former residence and

they disappeared while standing on the cullis gate after being surrounded by a pack of balverines. We caught one of the balverines and that helped us leave

Brightwood safety but something strange happened when morning came. The balverine turned into a man".

King Alexander listened and knowing of the cullis gate in Brightwood he smiled happy that Rose had finally used will. The balverine perplexed him though as the last

balverine that was human by day he had slain to protect the people of Albion. "Bring me to this balverine Captain Smith" ordered King Alexander as he gripped the

handle of the sword at his waist.

Captain Smith led the king down to dungeons where they had secured the human. Taking a deep breath King Alexander looked into the cell and gasped in shock for

there stood the beast he had slain many years before, Reaver's former servant Barry Hatch or as he was most commonly known as, the Ginger Balverine.


	14. Chapter 14

~ Chapter 14 ~

As Barry Hatch glanced at Albion's king the memory of steel slashing his balverine form flashed through his brain. Shaking the memory away Barry stood before the

king and said "it's been quite a few years your Majesty".

"How are you alive Hatch? I killed you when you turned into the Ginger Balverine" as he paced outside the cell.

Smiling slightly Barry stared at the ground remembering the angel that saved him. "I lay on that road for a while after you left and then with what strength I had left

I travelled to the woods Mastaw Weavaw once called Brightwood so I could die near my home. Then she saved me". King Alexander stopped pacing and looking at

Barry he asked "who is she Barry?"

Barry smiled and leaning against the wall of the cell he replied "a hero called Rye but she's different from other heroes. She saved me using a light from her hands, I

think she was a monk because she wore monk robes. She didn't stay by my side for long, kept told me she had work to do before her Father returned whoever he is.

When I saw Mastaw Weavaw and the Princess of Albion in Brightwood I protected them from my brother balverines".

"Can you now control the beast within you Barry?" asked King Alexander warily as he drummed his fingers against the wall.

"Yes your Majesty. It took me a while to learn how but Rye showed me" said Barry as he smirked at the memory.

Nodding his head Alexander turned to Captain Smith and commanded "get Mr Hatch cleaned up and into some clean clothes. He may stay here as my guest for

protecting the princess". Captain Smith nodded his head and waited until the king had left before attending to Barry Hatch.

Reaver was irritated as the five men who had ambushed him in the bar, taken his gun and dragged him back into Wraith marsh. These men were different from the

pirates of Bloodstone, they dressed in clothing similar to the monks of Oakfield but their cloaks were black and sleeveless.

"Don't worry Reaver she won't hurt you, she's just doing her job like you were doing yours escorting that fake princess on her little quest to stop them" said the

captor holding his right arm.

"And what dear boy is her job whoever this whacky woman is?" asked Reaver sarcastically as he struggled to get free from their grasp on him.

One of the captors who was leading them through the wraith marsh sniggered and turning around to face the Prirate King he replied "she's your daughter Reaver and

like her Father she is bound to the Shadow Court".

"Impossible" muttered Reaver as he was led to a camp hidden in the back of the marshes. Rolling his eyes Reaver thought 'why didn't I notice that camp when Rose

and I passed through here?' Once inside the camp the men tied Reaver to a post as their leader came out of a tent. "We got him Rye" said one of the captors as he

handed her Reaver's Dragon stomper 47.

Unlike her comrades their leader Rye was dressed in skin tight black pants, a red corset top, black boots and a hooded green cloak. Keeping her face hidden by her

hood she said "I've waited a long time to meet you Reaver the Hero of Skill but I never thought it would be under these circumstances".

Chuckling Reaver looked at the woman and said "well I'm sure this is your dream come true meeting the one and only Reaver but where is this daughter of mine that

your comrade told me about?" Rye removed her hood to reveal her heart shaped face, brown eyes and shoulder length raven black hair.

Reaver felt his heart freeze in his chest as he looked at this woman's face shocked at how much she looked like Sparrow the old Hero Queen. "You may look like

Sparrow but you dear girl are not my daughter" said Reaver sarcastically.

Rye smiled a wicked smile knowing the Hero of Skill would say that. "My Mother was Sparrow and she gave birth to me in the Temple of Light. She left the monks to

raise me as it would not look good for a future Queen of Albion to have a child before marriage so I remained in Oakfield until the Shadow Court learned of my birth

and finally came for me when I was ten years old. It was they who told me who my Father was and it was they who trained me sending me off into the world until

they needed me" said Rye as she pulled a bag out from behind the post Reaver was tied to.

Trying to injest all that he had been told by this woman claiming to be his daughter Reaver watched her take a bronze bowl with strange markings engraved on it out

of the bag along with a dagger with a hilt made of bone. "May I ask what those are for?" asked Reaver sarcastically.

Rye looked at the Pirate King and standing up she replied "these are items used when sacrificing a hero's blood to the shadows. It won't hurt much because of the

deal you once made with the Shadow Court".

Struggling against the ropes that bound him Reaver looked at Rye and said "do it but remember this, if you do it you'll be killing your brothers, your nephew, your

niece and all the innocent people of Albion".

Irritated Rye slapped Reaver hard across the face before saying "I always believed that my parents would come for me but they didn't. The only ones who cared for

me apart from the monks who are long gone from this world are some guy I healed fifteen years ago and the Shadow Court".

Before Reaver could tell Rye he knew not of her birth she slit his arm with the knife and collecting the blood in the bowl. Seeing a shadow from the Shadow Court

appear in the camp Reaver looked at Rye and said "don't do this". Ignoring him Rye walked over to the shadow and handing the bowl over she asked "what do I do

with him?" The shadow looked at her with its glowing red eyes before replying "the Shadow Court has no use for either of you". Shocked Rye watched the shadow

leave suddenly afraid of what they would do.

Bowerstone Castle -

A soft warm breeze blew through the air as Elise and Logan walked through the castle gardens. With Alexander busy in the throne room the two had decided to

retreat outside for some fresh air. Remaing silent the two descend the second set of steps leading into the lower part of the garden where mausoleum stood. Now

hidden by the tall hedges Elise turned to Logan and asked "why couldn't it have been Alexander instead of Rose?"

Taking Elise in his arms Logan rubbed her back and replied "I wish I could answer that question Elise but I can't. All I can tell you is that Rose will be safe with

Reaver".

Nodding her head Elise slipped her arms around Logan's waist and rested her head on his shoulder happy with his answer. Hearing a cough behind them Logan and

Elise broke away from each other and turned around to find Alexander staring at them in anger.

"Alexander it was only a friendly hug" said Elise fearful of Alexander's temper. Alexander shook his head and said "stop lying Elise you were never good at it. I know

how you two feel about each other and before you both start kissing here in the garden think of what Walter will think if he finds out". Having said his piece Alexander

left the garden to return to the throne room.

"I guess that's it then" whispered Elise as she looked at the ground while she tried to stop her hands from shaking. Taking her hands in his Logan pulled her into him

and said "no it's not. Alexander can't stop us from loving each other".

Bloodstone -

Rose grew tired as she waited outside the pub. After she had bought some health potions and looked at what was being sold in the other stalls she had returned to

the pub but that was hours ago and still Reaver had not could have gone looking for him but decided to stay put. Hearing a scream Rose spun around and looked up

to the path to Wraith marsh and gasped in fear.

A thick black smog was engulfing Bloodstone bringing banshees and hollow men with it. Drawing her sword Rose watched in horror as the people of Bloodstone were

attacked by the marshes' horrible and uncaring nightmares. Before Rose could help the people a bright light engulfed her and when it cleared she was standing in the

gardens of Bowerstone castle. Collapsing onto the ground in exhaustion the last thing Rose heard was the sound of running feet.


	15. Chapter 15

~ Chapter 15 ~

Logan paced the hall outside Rose's bedroom anxious for the doctor to come out and tell him what had happened to her. Alexander and Elise sat outside the bedroom

watching Logan pace back and forth with a glare in his eyes. Logan stopped pacing and looking at Alexander he asked "tell me brother why weren't you chosen to do

this quest?"

Alexander took a deep breath and standing to face his brother he replied "Logan I know you are worried about Rose, we all are but I don't know why Theresa chose

her, she should have chosen me to spare Rose the horrors she would face".

Elise watched the two brothers conversing before standing up and asking "where is Reaver? Whatever sent Rose back to the castle must have known she was in

danger and where was her guide to protect her?"

Looking at Elise Logan shook his head and replied "I don't know where Reaver is but when I find him I'm going to make sure he suffers for leaving Rose's side. That I

promise you". Hearing the door open and seeing the doctor emerge into the hall Alexander asked "tell us doctor will Princess Rose be alright?"

The doctor nodded his head and replied "the princess will be fine but she needs rest. Her energy levels have depleted but a good night's rest should have her back to

her old self. The Princess is awake and alert if you'd like to go in and see her".

Rose stared at the ceiling of her bedroom remembering everything she had seen in Bloodstone. Hearing the bedroom door open she whispered hoarsely "I failed, I'm

no hero.

I couldn't fight it and I couldn't save them". Feeling two hands engulf her smaller one Rose looked to her right and saw her Mother and Logan smiling down at her

with a look of relief while King Alexander stood at the foot of the bed staring into the floor hoping it would give him answers to how Rose could teleport herself home

without the use of a Guild Seal.

"What happened in Bloodstone Rose and why Reaver wasn't with you?" asked King Alexander as he walked to her bedroom window and stared out into the dark

landscape of the gardens.

Rose squeezed her Mother's hand for comfort before replying "when Mr Reaver and I got to Bloodstone he instructed me to go and buy some potions from the potion

shop and I was to wait for him outside the pub. I waited for a few hours and I heard a scream and when I looked up at the path leading to Wraith marsh and I saw

this black smog coming out of the marshes bringing banshees and hollow me which attacked those poor people. I...I couldn't save them".

King Alexander nodded his head and turning to face Rose he said "don't worry about those people, Bloodstone is full of the bandits and pirates we kill to protect

Albion". Rose looked at the man she had once thought was her Father and said "that may be how you see them uncle but they're still the people of Albion". Realising

Rose had learned of the truth about who fathered King Alexander left the bedroom to take care of some royal business.

Rose watched him go before turning to Logan and saying "I don't blame you, I found out a lot of truths when I travelled with Reaver so I know you didn't abandon

me, you were forced to leave because of your past". Seeing a smile creep onto Logan's face Rose smiled and squeezed his hand. Logan smiled down at his daughter

thankful that she knew the truth and even though he wanted to kill him he was thankful to Reaver for telling her the truth. "Rose how did you get back to the castle?"

asked Logan as he squeezed her hand gently.

Shaking her head slowly Rose looked at her parents and replied "I really don't know how, all I do know is I felt this strange sensation in my head and a bright light

engulfed me bringing me back here".

Nodding his head Logan looked at Elise and said "I heard Mother once speak of such a power used only by the ancient heroes. Her very words were "the ancient

heroes were the heroes who didn't need a magical seal for the power of the Guild Seal was within them allowing them to teleport anywhere in this world. It would

explain why her energy has depleted".

Nodding her head Elise smiled when she saw Rose had fallen asleep. "Come on our daughter needs her sleep" said Elise as she led Logan outside the bedroom to the

empty hallway.

Wraith marsh -

Reaver felt weak and hungry as one of his captors approached him carrying a bowl of gruel. Feeling his hands being untied Reaver slid to the ground and said "if

you're going to torture me then be done with it and kill me".

The captor chuckled at Reaver's comment and handing him the bowl of gruel he said "from what I know you can't kill a shadow, now eat that up before Rye gets

back".

Slurping back the gruel Reaver looked at his captor and said "you must really be frightened of Rye".

The captor smiled and looking at Reaver who was beginning to get drowsy from potion hidden in his gruel he said "I wasn't when she first recruited me, of course

back then she was a beautiful angel with blonde hair and blue eyes but when she entered the shadow court she eventually came out with black hair and deep brown

eyes".

Feeling his arms being tied up Reaver looked at his captor and said "Rye's been tainted, be careful for she will get worse while she holds my Dragon stomper 47". The

captor nodded his head and waited until Reaver had become unconscious before leaving to get his own dinner.

Opening his eyes Reaver found himself standing on top of Hero Hill looking out over Bower Lake. Hearing soft footsteps approach him from behind Reaver turned

around and smiled when he saw Sparrow a few feet from him wearing an ankle long strapless white dress. She looked as young as she had been when they had first

started seeing each other after Lucien had been defeated. Chuckling softly Reaver said "it's good to see you again my dear".

Sparrow smiled and taking his hand in hers she said "I'm sorry I never told you about Rye. I was stupid not to involve you and it has cost our daughter her kind and

loving nature".

Wrapping his arms around her slender form Reaver whispered "you weren't stupid ma chere. You chose the perfect life for our daughter to be raised by the light".

Pulling away from Reaver Sparrow looked out across the lake and said "if you can't save her Reaver then make sure my Granddaughter Rose is protected in her battle

against the shadows. Please protect Rose Reaver".

Running his fingers through her long blonde hair Reaver smiled and said "as you wish Sparrow, I'll protect Rose". Closing his eyes Reaver felt himself being pulled

away from Sparrow and when he opened his eyes he found himself in what looked like a white room. Seeing Theresa standing before him he asked "tell me Seer

Rye's the beauty that Sparrow and I created isn't she?"

Smiling slightly Theresa replied "yes she is but she has been tainted. Don't try to save her soul Thief as it will take you from the path to help Rose save Albion".

"Oh shut up Theresa, in case your little spire can't see, I'm tied up and currently being held captive so how can I help Rose save Albion" snapped Reaver.

Theresa's eyes flashed before she said "the balverine might be able to save your daughter but as for you being held captive, I have broken some rules. When you

awake you will find yourself back in Milfields. The battle is soon and both you, Rose and the hidden hero will be needed to save Albion".


	16. Chapter 16

~ Chapter 16 ~

Reaver awoke to the singing of the birds who were happily bathing in one of the fountains in his front yard. Sitting up he looked at his Manor thankful he was a home.

Climbing to his feet he made his way inside the Manor and walked up to the bathroom and took a hot soak in the tub washing away all the dirt and grime that had

clung to him in his travels. When he was finally clean Reaver stepped out of the tub and dried himself off quickly before going into his bedroom and dressing in a

clean suit, top hat and cane. Opening a secret compartment in the wall above his bed Reaver took out his Dragon stomper 46 before leaving the Manor and beginning

his walk back to Bowerstone Castle.

The royal gardens were empty as Rose made her way down the main steps breathing in the fresh air thankful that her energy had returned. Walking across to the

stone pavilion she saw a ginger haired man sitting there reading a book. "That must be the man that protected the Royal Guards from balverines in Brightwood"

whispered Rose to herself as she neared the pavilion.

Seeing Princess Rose enter the pavilion Barry closed the book and standing up he bowed saying "good morning Princess Rose, it's great to see you're feeling better".

Recognising Barry's speech impediment Rose smiled and nodding her head she said "thank you sir it does feel good to have my energy back. I never thought being a

hero had consequences".

Chuckling softly Barry shook his head and said "I guess you just have to be careful when using will and my name's Barry Hatch not sir". Remembering the king's

stories of the Ginger Balverine and who he was by day Rose looked at the ground and asked "are the stories true Mr Hatch about you being the infamous Ginger

Balverine?"

Frowning slightly Barry cleared his throat nervously before replying "yes Princess Rose they are. While serving Reaver I was bitten by a balverine at one of his fancy

parties but with the help of a woman, I have learned to control the beast. In one way I'm glad I was bitten for if I wasn't I wouldn't have been able to protect you

from the white balverines of Brightwood".

"You were the balverine who left the ginger hairs at our campsite?" asked Rose as she held in the excitement of meeting the legendary Ginger Balverine from the

king's stories. Seeing Barry nod his head Rose said "thank you Mr Hatch for protecting me in Brightwood".

Seeing King Alexander and Logan beckon him to the War Room Barry looked at Rose and said "you're welcome Princess Rose but I must warn you, do not put your

trust in Reaver for he'll no doubt betray you like he betrayed your Grandmother Sparrow" before going to join the king and Logan in the War Room.

Rose watched Barry join her Father and King Alexander before following them back inside the castle before sitting down on the stone bench and saying

""unfortunately Barry I have no other choice but to trust Mr Reaver".

As King Alexander entered the War Room followed by Logan and Barry he said "if this evil in Wraith marsh is coming here we have to make sure Rose is ready to

battle it and I'm going to need your balverine form Barry there with her. Theresa the Seer came to me last night and told me that our own sister Rye is leading the

shadows and I need you Barry to talk to her as you seem to know her a lot better than we do and she no doubt trusts you a great deal".

Rolling his eyes Logan looked at Alexander and asked "that's all well and good brother but what if Rye doesn't listen to Barry or what if the shadows don't listen to her

if she takes our side?"

Alexander looked at the map table for a few moments before replying "then Logan we fight. We fight to protect Albion and hopefully destroy the shadows once and

for all".

"Yes and I'm sure we'll have jolly good fun fighting something that cannot be defeated" said a voice from the doorway.

All three spun around to see Reaver leaning against the doorframe. Logan closed the distance between them and wrapping his right hand around Reaver's throat he

hissed venomously "you left Rose alone, she could have died when the shadows engulfed Bloodstone".

Reaver irritated by Logan's hand firmly gripping his throat upholstered his Dragon stomper 46 he pointed it at Logan's chest and whispered "either let me explain or I

pull the trigger". Logan narrowed his eyes and glaring dangerously at the sharp shooter he said "it had better be a believable explanation".

Reaver waited until Logan had backed away before glancing over at Barry Hatch who glared at the industrialist before excusing himself from the room. 'Still angry I

see' said Reaver to himself as he approached King Alexander and Logan.

"Now while Princess Rose was at the potion shop purchasing some potions I visited the pub hoping to get some entertainment for that night but the pickings were

very bare and while I was leaving a small group of bandits jumped me, stole my beloved Dragon stomper 47 and dragged me back to their camp in Wraith marsh and

that dear gentlemen is where I met their leader, your beloved half-sister Rye".

Seeing a pained look creep over Reaver's face Alexander looked at the floor and said "I see. Did our sister say or do anything to you Reaver while you were there?"

"She used my blood as a sacrifice to the blasted Shadow Court so the shadows could start taking over Albion. And that's all I'm going to speak of about your beloved

half-sister. If you're wondering how I escaped, your creepy Seer Theresa who teleported me back to Millfields says that the battle is coming soon and that Rose needs

to be ready along with some hidden hero who ever that is" said Reaver bitterly as he walked over to the window.

"Then she'll be ready" said Logan as he left the War Room to continue Rose's training with the sword and gun.

Alexander looked at Reaver who was clearly shaken by his whole encounter with Rye before asking "what will happen to Rye if she doesn't listen to Barry? Can she be

saved from the grip of the Shadow Court?"

"My dear king Rye cannot be save. She sold her soul to the Shadow Court and it would take a miracle to save her now. My orders from the Seer are to stay by Rose's

side and to protect her as we battle the court of shadows and broken dreams" said Reaver solemnly as he stared out the window.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 ~

Rose took a deep breath a deep breath as she entered the War Room where Logan, Elise, King Alexander, Reaver and Barry sat discussing the oncoming battle with

the Shadow Court.

"About a week ago I sent word to the Elite Soldiers requesting their assistance in the oncoming battle" said King Alexander as he leaned against the map table.

Gripping the arm rest of the sofa tightly Logan ran his free hand through his hair and asked "brother are you sure it is wise to enlist their help?"

"I need an army strong enough to protect the people of Albion, not saying that our own army isn't strong it's just I need them to protect what our own Mother

Sparrow fought many times to protect. I received a letter today by carrier pigeon from their leader that 200 Elite Soldiers are on their way but while on the ocean

they came across an abandoned vessel with only one survivor, a woman so it looks like we'll be having a guest" explained Alexander quietly.

Elise stared across at Reaver who sat beside Barry, both arguing quietly about the balverine incident so many years ago. Rolling her eyes she looked at her husband

and asked "when will the Elite Soldiers be arriving so we may tend to the poor woman they found?"

Alexander slumped his shoulders in exhaustion and leaning back against the map table he replied "their ship should be arriving tomorrow morning so I'll have a

carriage sent to bring the woman here to the castle so the doctor can examine her".

Rose listened to everything been said. The king seemed to have this whole battle planned out and remembering the stories she had been told she asked "will these

Elite Soldiers be trust worthy. I don't want to have to fight them as well as the shadows".

"They are trust worthy, don't worry Rose you'll be fine just remember that heroes like you and I can withstand the greatest of challenges and come out victorious"

said Alexander as he looked at the floor.

Tired of arguing with Barry Reaver stood up and beckoning Rose to follow him he said "come princess we need to brush up your skills when using a firearm". Nodding

her head Rose followed close behind thankful that the Hero of Skill had returned.

While Rose spent her time training with Reaver Alexander went to find Elise who had disappeared with Logan after the meeting was finished. "She's no doubt in our

chambers reading a book" said Alexander as he entered their chambers. Their rooms were empty and furrowing his eyebrows in anger he made his way to Logan's

chambers.

The prince's chambers had not been changed since Alexander became King of Albion and Elise had constantly wondered why. Sitting beside Logan on the sofa Elise

rested her head on his shoulder and said "you should have your room re-decorated".

Laughing softly Logan nodded his head and replied "I will when my brother stops living in the past. Besides I'll be moving on when this battle is over". Elise curled her

fingers in Logan's shirt saddened by the thought of him leaving before standing up and saying "you'll be leaving again. I don't think I can handle not seeing you or

hopefully awaiting your return again".

Seeing how upset Elise had become over his statement Logan stood beside her and whispered "I can't stay here Elise. I spent too long in this castle when I was King

of Albion but I swear when I do leave you and Rose are coming with me".

Alexander was furious as he neared Logan's chambers. He had warned them that whether they loved each other or not the queen's place is by her king's side. The

corridor was empty and dark shadows clung to places where the light could not reach.

An icy blast of wind suddenly engulfed Alexander and he felt something hot and cold run throughout his veins and lodge in his chest. Feeling his legs go wobbly he

braced himself against the wall before looking around the corridor wishing the servants would do something about that draft. Suddenly forgetting why he was outside

Logan's bedroom and not paying any attention to the moans from within the prince's chamber Alexander returned to the War Room unaware of the darkness coiling

within him.

A/N - Sorry if this chapter is a bit short but next chapter will be much longer and I should have it up Tuesday. Tatty Bye till then.


	18. Chapter 18

~ Chapter 18 ~

King Alexander stood on the docks with Logan and five of his royal palace guards as a large ship docked. The Elite Soldiers had arrived and King Alexander found it

fitting that he'd be there to greet them and the woman they had found at sea. Seeing the walkway plank being lowered Logan looked at his brother and said "I still

don't think this is a good idea your Majesty".

King Alexander hardened his eyes and looking at Logan he snapped "don't tell me how to rule my kingdom Logan or who I get to protect Albion. You should be more

concerned with what I can do to you for romantically involving yourself with the Queen of Albion".

Logan shocked at his brother's words and fearing what he could do he bowed before his brother and said "forgive me my king". Seeing the frightened look on his

brother's face Alexander smirked and turned as the co - leader of the Elite Army approached him.

Unlike the Elite Soldiers who wore purple clothing the co - leader wore black clothing with a white stripe down the side of his pants. He was tall like Logan but his face

held many more scars with a story no doubt behind each of them. In his left hand he carried his helmet which didn't falter when he bowed before the King of Albion.

"Greetings your Majesty, I am Cortez co - leader of the Elite Soldiers. Our leader sends his apologies that he could not come himself but he was called away on urgent

matters" said Cortez admirably.

"I see, well Cortez as King of Albion I'm hoping you and your soldiers will be able to follow orders and what of this woman you found at sea" said King Alexander as

he glared at the co - leader of the Elite Soldiers.

Cortez nodded his head and beckoning to two soldiers on the ship he said "we will follow your orders your Majesty, as for the woman she's still unconscious".

Two of the Elite Soldiers carried a stretcher off the ship with a sleeping form upon it and laid it at the king's feet before bowing and walking back to their ship. King

Alexander looked down at the woman and seeing the shocking resemblance to their Mother he said "Logan I believe this may be our half-sister. Return to the castle

with her and have our doctor examine her while I lead these soldiers to the old barracks in Bowerstone Market".

Logan waited until his brother had left with the two hundred Elite Soldiers and Cortez before picking up the woman and placing her in the carriage. Climbing in beside

her he hit the roof of the carriage three times with his hand signalling the carriage driver to return to the castle.

The royal gardens were quiet as Barry sat on one of the garden benches lost in thought as he stared at the ground. He was happy the king had finished him off when

the royal soldiers had brought him to the castle dungeons but he was beginning to Miss Rye and even though it didn't show on his face he was worried sick about her.

Seeing a shadow fall over him he looked up and saw Reaver looking down at him. "I thought I already made it clear that I didn't want to speak with you" said Barry

as he returned his gaze to the ground.

Chuckling darkly Reaver sat beside Barry and said "come on now Hatch I am not the one at fault over the balverine incident. If memory serves me correctly it was

your vulgarity that caused that beautiful woman to attack you once she transformed".

Standing up Barry glared at Reaver and snapped "true I was vulgar but you could have at least warned me that she was part of the show but no you didn't".

Reaver stood up and facing Barry he frowned and said "if she hadn't bit you you'd still be working for me and you wouldn't have met that beautiful angel who the king

told me about. Out of curiosity Barry where is that angel now?"

Barry listened to Reaver's remark and ignoring his question he walked inside the castle and entering the castle's entrance hall he was met by Logan carrying a

sleeping woman. "Barry I need your help right now. Please carry my sister down to the medical wing while I go and retrieve the castle doctor" said Logan as he

placed the woman in Barry's arms before dashing down a hall to the doctor's office.

Barry looked down at the woman and gasped in shock when he saw her face. Even though she had changed the colour of her hair Barry knew it was Rye. Holding her

close to his chest Barry whispered "I don't know what happened to you Rye but we're together again and that's all that matters".

Logan, Alexander and Barry sat in the medical room watching the doctor examine Rye. "I do hope she'll be okay" said Logan quietly. "I hope so too Logan" said

Alexander as he tapped his foot impatiently. Barry glanced at the king and clearing his throat he said "I didn't know Rye was your sister but if there's one thing I do

know about her is that she's strong willed and she won't let whatever attacked her win".

Alexander looked at Barry and seeing the worry in his eyes he asked "Barry is she the angel that saved you when I left you for dead on that road? Is she the woman

you told me about?" Barry glanced at the king and nodding his head he replied "yes your Majesty she is".

Finishing his examination the doctor looked down at the woman one last time before approaching King Alexander with his report. "She's weak your Majesty but only

from exhaustion. I did find a large gash on her thigh no doubt made by a sword. I have given her some healing potions which should clear everything up. Any

answers to what did this will have to come from her" said the doctor as he left the room.

Alexander nodded his head saying "thank you doctor. Come on Logan we have much to do just yet. Barry please sit with Rye and take care of her". Logan followed

his brother down the dark corridor when he suddenly came face to face with a darker shadow with glowing red eyes. Turning to his brother frightened his breath

caught in his throat as Alexander glared at him with eyes as black as ebony before drawing his sword and hit Logan in the head with the sword's handle knocking

Logan to the floor. As Logan slipped into unconsciousness he heard a woman's voice in his ear say " _death is not your destiny today Logan_ ".

Lost in dreams Logan felt someone shaking his shoulder and snapping his eyes open he found himself sitting in his Mother's old office with a pile of requisition forms

on the desk in front of him. Looking down at himself he saw he wore his once kingly clothes. Confused Logan looked to see who was shaking him and found Elise

smiling down at him.

"You fell asleep my love" said Elise as she sat in his lap and cuddled against his chest. Seeing his confused expression Elise stroked his hair and asked "what is the

matter Logan, you look like you saw a ghost?"

Taking Elise's hand in his Logan said "I'm not the King of Albion, Alexander is and you are his wife. The Crawler came and attacked Albion and he defeated it just like

he and Rose will defend Albion against the Shadow Court".

Elise stared at Logan and rubbing his cheek softly she said "you had that nightmare again. There was never a Crawler or Shadow Court attack. You've been king since

your Mother passed away and Albion has flourished under your rule. I'm not married to your womanising brother, I'm married to you and our six year old daughter

Rose and four year old son Sparrow are our beautiful children. You just had a bad dream that's all. Brought on no doubt by all this work".

Resting his forehead against Elise's Logan whispered "you're right Elise. I just need a break, where are our children?" Standing up Elise took Logan's hand and replied

"Rose and Sparrow are in the garden with their nanny".

Rose and Sparrow sat on a picnic blanket with their nanny Heather playing with some toys when Logan and Elise walked over arm in arm. Seeing the king and queen

approach Heather stood and bowed before them saying "hello you're Majesties".

Nodding in response Logan bent down and picked Rose up in his arms while Elise picked up Sparrow. Sitting Rose on his arm Logan looked at his daughter and asked

"so how's my angel today?"

Rose smiled up at her Father and pulling on his goatee she said "my name is Rose Daddy not Angel". Logan chuckled softly before saying "but Rose you are my little

angel just like one day you'll be Albion's Queen".

Rose looked at her Father again and pulling on his goatee for a second time she said "but I don't want to be queen I want to be a hero like Grandma was". Smiling

broadly Logan put her down on the blanket and said "one day you will be a hero".

As Elise placed Sparrow in Logan's arms the garden vanished along with all its occupants and Logan found himself standing on a dirt road leading up through several

open gates to Bowerstone Castle. Seeing Theresa appear before him in a flash of light he asked "why show me that and then snatch it away from me?"

Theresa approached Logan and giving him a slight smile she replied "that is how your life would have been if the Crawler had not come corrupting your choices as

King". "Stop talking in riddles Seer and tell me why you just put me through that?" demanded Logan angrily.

"I wanted you to have some bit of peace before the battle commences. You've had a war raging inside you since the Crawler's attack and when you lost Elise" said a

familiar voice behind him.

Logan spun around to the voice and said "Mother you shouldn't have done that, it hurts enough as it is". Sparrow smiled and embracing her son she whispered "I'm

sorry Logan for everything you've had to go through but we can't stop what faith decides for us".

Hugging his Mother tightly Logan asked "why did Alexander attack me? Can Rose defeat the Shadow Court and why didn't you tell us that we had a sister?"

Pulling away from Logan Sparrow replied "Rye was born two years before I met your Father Logan. I was young then so I had a family in Oakfield raise her and they

took great care of her until the Shadow Court unfortunately found her. When the Shadow Court let her off into this world Rye found Barry Hatch and saved him.

They're quite close those two are and they'll always will be. As for your brother he has been infected by the Shadow Court and only the light will save him". Logan

nodded his head asked "what about Rose and please explain this light?"

Sparrow smiled and handing Logan a circular object she replied "Rose needs the hidden hero. The light is something you need to ask Rye about and Logan I am proud

of you, never forget that".

Logan watched as his Mother and Theresa disappeared before looking down at the circular object in his hands, the Guild Seal. Feeling it vibrating against his hands

Logan felt a sharp pain run throughout his whole body. Feeling his eyes close again Logan looked down at his hands and saw blue will lines appear on them before

once again going unconscious.


	19. Chapter 19

~ Chapter 19 ~

King Alexander felt sick as he ran down the corridor. He couldn't explain why he had done what he had done to his own brother, his own blood. With his heart racing

he entered the War Room where Reaver sat telling Rose of his recent travels while Elise listened eagerly to the story he was telling. Seeing her husband enter looking

pale Elise stood and asked "Alexander what's the matter, you look positively sick?"

Dropping to his knees Alexander slipped off his crown and choked "I attacked my own brother with a sword and I don't know why. Oh god I think I killed him".

Reaver rolled his eyes and standing up he said "come along Princess let's go find Logan and see if he's still breathing because if he is well I'm really looking forward to

seeing what he's going to do to his own brother the king". Rose nodded her head and giving her Mother a worried look she left the War Room with Reaver.

Once they were alone Elise looked at Alexander who was getting to his feet and snapped "how could you? Are you so insanely jealous that you thought destroying

Logan would fix the wrongs I did by falling in love with him first and bearing his child while engaged to you? Answer me".

Alexander glared at Elise and she could see that the king was no longer himself. His eyes once a cheerful brown glowed an evil red and his once gentle smile had

become malicious. Before Elise could scream or call for help Alexander tackled her closing his hand over her mouth before a dark shadow engulfed them both taking

them and itself away from the castle grounds.

Rye opened her eyes and looking around the strange room she asked "where am I?" "You're at the Royal Castle of Bowerstone Rye" said a familiar voice beside her

bed. Looking at the speaker Rye smiled warmly and whispered "it's good to see you again Barry. How did you find me and why am I here?"

Standing up Barry looked away from Rye and replied "the Elite Soldiers found you on an abandoned ship at sea while they were sailing here and brought you to King

Alexander and Prince Logan your brothers. Before that the Royal Soldiers brought me here after I protected them from the other balverines in Brightwood forest. I

guess they found it strange that a balverine became a man when the sun began to rise".

Rye nodded her head and climbing out of the bed she felt Barry's hand grasp her shoulder firmly. She could tell he was angry with her for leaving him without an

explanation. "I'm sorry I left you Barry. They were haunting my dreams beckoning me to Wraith marsh so I went. When I got to their tomb the tainted me and I

forgot how much you needed me as I needed you. The used me and some bandits so I'd capture my Father Reaver, drain some of his blood and when I handed it

over they told me that they didn't need me or Reaver anymore, they had what they needed to attack Albion. I thought they were only trying to help me become a

hero like my Mother" said Rye as tears began to flow from her eyes.

As he had done many times in the past Barry brushed her tears away with his forefinger before taking her in his arms rubbing her back gently. Trying to lighten Rye's

suffering Barry chuckled softly and whispered "I guess that explains the black hair and everything else".

Rye giggled playfully but her happiness was soon cut short when the doors of the medical room opened and Rose led Reaver who had Logan slumped over his

shoulder into the room. Seeing Rye Reaver glared at her and said "you my dear have something of mine and I want it back plus I want an apology".

Rye watched Reaver lay Logan down on a bed and taking the Dragon stomper 48 out of the holster strapped to her leg she walked over to him. Handing him the gun

she said "I'm sorry I took your gun and drained you of some of your blood, I wasn't myself, and the Shadow Court tricked me by telling me that your Dragon stomper

48 would make me a great hero like my Mother".

Taking the gun off her Reaver swallowed the venomous words that were threatening to spill out of his mouth. "My dear it is not the weapon that makes you a hero,

you already are a hero but the question is which kind of hero are you, are you a benevolent hero or a corrupted hero?" said Reaver as he stared down at his tainted

daughter.

"A bit of both I believe" replied Rye as she manifested a strange light in her hands and stepped towards her unconscious brother. "What are you going to do to him?"

asked Rose as she stood in front of her Father and unsheathed her sword blocking him from Rye.

"Relax Princess I'm just going to heal him that's all. I promise I won't hurt him" said Rye carefully as she kept the light contained in her hands. Nodding her head

slowly Rose stepped out of the way saying "if you harm my Father in any way I will destroy you".

Rye stepped up to her brother Logan and seeing a large bruise beginning to form on the side of his face she released the ball of light upon him and watched as the

gentle light covered his whole body healing him of his injuries. Seeing blue will lines appear on his hands, arms and face Rye smiled and whispered "welcome back

hero".

Opening his eyes Logan was tackled by Rose in a tight hug. "I'm alright Rose just a bit curious as to what happened while I was unconscious" said Logan as he

returned his daughter's hug.

Helping her Father to his feet Rose said "Alexander confessed to what he did to you so Mr Reaver and I went looking for you, found you and brought you here. Rye

woke up as you can see and she healed you. Now do tell where did you get the will lines?"

"While unconscious I was somehow teleported to a strange road that had a lot of open gates leading up to this castle. Theresa the Seer spoke to me and when she

was finished my Mother spoke to me and gave me a Guild Seal. When I touched it I felt a lot of pain run through my body and before I went unconscious I saw blue

will lines appear on my hands" said Logan as he turned to Rye and hugged her before saying "thank you for healing me".

Hearing high pitched screams coming from Bowerstone city Reaver grimaced and said "that doesn't sound good". The five rushed to the window and looked out only

to see dark shadows engulfing Bowerstone bring banshees and hollow men closer to Bowerstone Castle.

"I thought we'd have a bit more time to prepare but it looks like the Shadow Court are attacking" said Logan as he gathered his will. Nodding her head Rye grasped

Barry's hand and asked "what's our plan Logan since we're not even prepared?"

Looking at Rose whose face was etched with fear Logan replied "we need to get to the War Room and inform Alexander and Elise plus there's a secret compartment

there with plenty of swords, guns and ammo".

The five rushed to the War Room and finding it empty Rose said "we're too late they've already gone but to where?"

Reaver shook his head and helping Logan open the stiff compartment he said "Logan I don't want to worry your daughter but I believe that your benevolent brother

has been infected by the shadows and that the Shadow Judges have kidnapped both king and queen as a lure to attract us and lead us to our death".

Logan looked at Reaver and shaking his head slowly he said "it would explain why he's been acting different as of late but I'm not going to let any of us including Elise

die by the hands of the shadows. Mother defeated them once and I know it can be done again".

As soon as everyone had been armed with swords, guns and ammo Logan stood beside Rose and said "Rye you and Barry take Bowerstone Industrial, I'll make sure

to listen for a balverine's howl if something goes wrong on your end. Reaver, Rose and I will take Bowerstone Market, let's go".


	20. Chapter 20

~ Chapter 20 ~

The shadow warriors as they were called by Reaver were stronger as Rose soon learned as she, Logan and Reaver fought their way through them until they had

reached Bowerstone Market leaving the castle and the many people that had gathered there to be protected by the Elite Soldiers.

Bowerstone Market was empty which seemed unusual and seeing no shadow warriors Rose asked "I wonder why those shadow warriors are not here in the market?"

Logan shrugged his shoulders and nearing the bridge he replied "I really don't know but I have a remember hearing a tale that shadow warriors were used to collect

sacrifices so the Shadow Court could remain here longer". "Then that means someone or something is controlling the Shadow Court" said Reaver curiously as he took

a glance behind him.

Seeing a fog begin to form around them Rose remembered what had happened in Wraith marsh and said "I don't know about that Mr Reaver but it looks like a

Banshee has come to visit".

As the fog thickened a Banshee appeared chuckling menacingly and pointed a bony finger at Rose she hissed "you cannot defeat him little hero, your will is weak and

his is strong". Rose hardened her eyes and ignoring the spectre's words she engaged in a battle against the Banshee's minions before striking the Banshee with her

sword.

The Banshee screamed and disappeared only to appear again in front of Logan. "You failed your Mother's memory and he took your throne, you are no hero. That's

why she went back to him yet she's nothing more than a shadow now" wailed the Banshee as more of its minions appeared.

Feeling will coursing through his body Logan raised his sword and fought back the minions before striking the spectre with an electrifying blow of his sword. It writhed

and squirmed and looking at Reaver it screamed "this won't bring your little bird back thief, she always hated you just like Penelope".

Aggravated by having to converse with such an ugly woman Reaver laughed lightly and aiming his Dragon stomper 48 at her he said "why so jealous my pet, all you

need is a good night's sleep". Firing his gun the bullet connected with the Banshee destroying it completely.

"Well that was interesting. Shall we press on to Industrial and see if Rye and Barry have found anything" said Reaver calmly as he holstered his gun. Concerned with

Reaver's calm nature Logan and Rose followed him keeping their eyes open for shadow warriors and Banshees.

Bowerstone Industrial -

As Rye walked through the empty streets of Industrial she turned to the Ginger Balverine at her side and said "something's not right Barry, this whole place is empty

of those shadow warriors and I have a creepy feeling that we're being watched". The Ginger Balverine listened and sniffing the air he growled protectively standing in

front of Rye.

Unsheathing her sword Rye walked around Barry saying "protect me in battle Barry". Growling still Barry followed Rye around the corner of a building where the King

of Albion stood waiting for them.

"Alexander you're alive, we didn't know what had happened when you weren't in the War Room with Elise and your son. By the way where are they?" asked Rye as

she hugged her brother only to be pulled back by the snarling Ginger Balverine.

Alexander grinned and looking at the ground he said "I see Barry's still sore about what I did to him all those years ago. As for Elise and little Walter the shadows

have taken them, such a pity too".

Seeing no remorse or worry cross the king's face Rye stepped closer to the Ginger Balverine and whispered "he has no emotion for the loss of his wife and son".

Stretching his arms muscles Alexander looked at Rye and said "I've already shed my tears sister, now let's go find the rest of our group".

As Reaver neared the entrance to Bowerstone Industrial he turned to Logan and Rose and said "I just hope we don't meet anymore shadow warriors and Banshees".

"We will and you know we will although I thought there would have been more than what we've already faced" said Logan sharply as they entered Industrial.

Seeing Rye, Barry and Alexander walking towards them Reaver said "bravo my dear you found our king but where is the queen and the little prince?" Seeing a look of

sadness pass over Rye's face Reaver nodded his head and said "I see".

Alexander looked at Rose and smiled. Stepping towards her he said "I'm very proud of the hero you have become Rose, you have made all of us very proud. Now how

about a hug for your old uncle".

Rose smiled at the compliment and embracing Alexander in a hug she was suddenly engulfed in a black fog and soon found herself standing in an old cave alongside

Theresa the Seer and her Mother Elise who had her arms wrapped protectively around Walter. "Where am I and what happened?" asked Rose fearfully.

Placing a hand on Rose's shoulder Theresa replied "this was once the Hero's Guild but it is no longer a safe haven. The Shadow Court have taken it over with the help

of your uncle King Alexander of Albion. They're trying to gather the last of the heroes but for what I do not know. There is no escape as they have blocked the Culis

Gate from us".

Looking across to the Culis Gate Theresa was pointing at she saw three shadows with hoods and glowing red eyes staring at them daring them to try and get to the

one thing that would help them escape this torture chamber.


	21. Chapter 21

~ Chapter 21 ~

Logan stared at the space where his daughter Rose and Brother Alexander had stood before they were transported somewhere by a mysterious black fog. Turning to

Rye who was in just as much shock he drew his sword and holding it to her throat he spat "where did my daughter go Rye and don't tell me you don't know because

one who worked for the shadows would surely know what their plan is".

Rye took a small breath and frowning she replied "remove your sword brother, I don't know what their true plan was, I was only the instrument to obtain Reaver's

blood and I won't be held accountable for your death by a bullet from an insane industrialist or being mauled by the Ginger Balverine".

Seeing the Ginger Balverine snarling defensively behind Rye Logan felt something nudge the back of his head and turning around he saw Reaver pointing his gun his

finger twitching to pull the trigger. Sheathing his sword Logan looked at Rye and said "I'm sorry but what do we do now and how are we going to find out where my

daughter is being kept prisoner?"

Reaver thought for a few moments while Rye calmed Barry down before saying "well if I was the Shadow Court I wouldn't stay in Wraith marsh if I wanted to take

over Bowerstone. I'd pick somewhere close".

"And where would that be old man?" asked Rye as she gently stroked the Ginger Balverine's cheek.

Turning on his heel insulted by Rye's second remark Reaver glared at her and replied "let's get a few things straight my dear, I am not insane so don't refer to me as

the insane industrialist. I do not look old so don't refer to me as old man and lastly if I were the Shadow Court I'd set up where the old Hero's Guild once stood

underneath Bower Lake".

"That's Milfields Reaver although it's nice to hear that you still refer to it as part of Bowerstone" said Logan as he studied the will lines on his arms.

"Well in your Mother's youth it was, now all we have to do is get there" said Reaver as he frustratingly put his gun back in its holster. "I have a question, how are we

going to get in there? You did knock the tomb and placed a circular monument over it with a pavilion and a bridge leading to it" asked Logan as the four started to

walk towards Bowerstone Market.

Chuckling softly Reaver glanced at the son of Sparrow and replied "when I built the pavilion shading the circular monument for your Mother I made two special keys

that would open the monument. Sparrow wore one and I wear the other just in case your Mother's old training ground would ever be needed again". Holding up his

hand Reaver showed his companions a gold band on his ring finger. It was similar to any wedding band but Reaver's band had all types of ancient runes engraved

into the ring.

Remembering the similar ring that sat on his Mother's finger Logan rolled his eyes and said "it's hard to believe my Mother trusted you with protecting the old Hero's

Guild or anything else".

Shaking his head in annoyance Reaver walked through Bowerstone Market and stopping on the road that led to Milfields he reloaded his Dragon stomper 48 and said

"I don't know if we'll run into any bandits but just in case we do, try and keep your wits about you".


	22. Chapter 22

~ Chapter 22 ~

Rose paced back and forth wringing her hands nervously trying to remember the stories of her Grandmother Sparrow the Hero of Bowerstone's fight against the

Shadow Judges. Looking at Theresa she walked over to her and whispered "couldn't we just try and escape through the entrance to the Hero's Guild".

Shaking her head Theresa replied "I'm afraid not. When the Hero of Skill Reaver built Milfields he knocked down the tomb's entrance and placed a circular stone

monument upon it blocking the entrance. Unfortunately your power is not strong enough to break through it plus it would be too dangerous to try and get there with

shadows roaming all over the Hero's Guild. The Shadow Court are planning something and I felt it when they attacked the Spire and took me from it".

Elise looked at Rose and seeing the frustration of not being able to do anything to help them escape she said "it'll be okay Rose, Logan and Reaver will find us and

save your uncle".

Theresa's eyes flashed and looking at Elise she said "for the sake of Albion I hope they don't. If the Shadow Court gets all the remaining heroes here Avo knows what

they will do plus Reaver won't fight them, he fears death more than anything hence the reason why he made the deal with them".

Placing her hand on her Mother's shoulder Rose ruffled Walter's hair in hopes it would calm his fear before saying "we'll get out of here Mom I promise".

Out of the three hooded Shadow Judges that guarded the Culis Gate the middle on came forward. In a raspy voice it said "little Rose daughter of the old tyrant king

you cannot and will not defeat him and save your beloved Albion. The other heroes are coming here and all together you will not be victorious. He is coming".

Facing the judge Rose glared at him and snapped "who is this he that you speak of. Has the unnatural stench of Wraith marsh caused your very brains to go dead or

are you just looking for attention considering no one besides Reaver ventures to the Shadow Court anymore".

Grinning evily the Shadow Judge's glowing red eyes widened and glowing a brighter red he replied "I'll give you a hint little hero shall I?"

Throwing her arms up in frustration Rose said "well give me the hint, who is this he you speak of because I know me and the other heroes will be able to stop him".

The two Shadow Judges by the Culis Gate laughed menacingly before the middle Shadow Judge replied "with the remaining heroes we can bring back Jack of Blades

from the Void and there's no way you little hero and your comrades can stop it. Or maybe it's someone else who is coming".

Upon reaching Milfields Reaver glanced over to his overgrown Manor and sighed. He knew the outside looked just as bad as the inside which meant he was going to

have to hire a whole new staff soon. Leading the way down to the bridge that crossed over the water to the pavilion Reaver said "well at least we made it here in one

piece but that can't be said for those five bandits you mauled fifteen minutes ago Barry".

Barry who had returned to his human form shrugged his shoulders and said "well judging by your reputation I was not going crawling into some hole butt naked".

Laughing lightly Reaver led the way across the bridge before saying "well when you change back into the Ginger Balverine those bandit clothes you took from the

men you mauled will be torn to shreds and I'm just wondering what you will wear when you change back".

Rolling his eyes Logan said "just open the monument Reaver and stop trying to score with your formal employee". Leaning over the monument Reaver took the ring

off his finger and placed it into a small circular alcove before climbing off the monument quickly.

Feeling the ground shudder the four watched the top of the circular monument rotate twice before pushing itself off revealing the entrance to the Hero's Guild.

Climbing in Reaver looked at his three companions and asked "well shall we?" Rye, Barry and Logan followed Reaver into the Hero's Guild entrance not knowing what

truly waited for the four of them in the main chamber.


	23. Chapter 23

~ Chapter 23 ~

Logan, Reaver. Rye and Barry made their way through the dimly lit caverns each lost in their own thoughts until they finally reached the entrance to the Main

Chamber.

"That was too easy but this is the Main Chamber. Here's the plan, Reaver and I will enter while Rye and Barry will remain out here just in case we need backup or in

case we get any unwanted visitors" said Logan as he unsheathed his sword. Nodding his head in agreement Reaver said "good plan but remember let me speak with

the Shadow Court, you don't know them as well as I do".

"If you betray us Reaver I'll kill you and no shadow will bring you back from where I'll send you" warned Logan as he and Reaver entered the Main Chamber. Seeing

Elise and Walter huddled together by Theresa and Rose Logan carefully approached them while Reaver stood before the three Shadow Judges.

"My friends this is so unexpected, we normally meet in that wonderful place called Wraith marsh. Ha there's no need to go through all this trouble of kidnapping

people, the citizens of Albion fear you enough as it is and we all know that you can't take their souls without it being sacrificed to you by moi" said Reaver who gave

them his trademark smirk.

Ignoring the Pirate King's comments the middle Shadow Judge moved forward and asked "where is your daughter Reaver? Where is the fourth hero?" Reaver smiled

and in a scoffing tone he said "well you know how girls are, they're always shopping for beautiful dresses or going on dates or attending some fancy ball. I can't really

keep track of her".

The middle Shadow Judge grabbed Reaver by the throat and lifting him up off the ground it hissed "try all you like to protect her William but you keep forgetting that

you obey us, now where is the fourth hero?"

Grimacing at hearing his birth name being mentioned Reaver struggled under the shadow's grip and remembering the vow he had made to Sparrow he spat "I'll

never tell you where she is".

The three Shadow Judges cackled evilly and seeing Logan comfort his family the middle judge said "you don't have to tell us, we've brought back a soul from the very

afterlife you can never join and I'm sure once she's rejuvenated by the first hero we brought back she'll tell us".

"And who are these so called heroes you speak of?" asked Reaver as he struggled to reach for his Dragon stomper 48.

The three Shadow Judges laughed before all three replied "you can't beat Jack of Blades and we know you won't fight Sparrow. When night falls again it will be the

last night you see your daughter and companions alive". Feeling his body hit the ground Reaver moaned painfully before looking up at the three Shadow Judges and

roared angrily "you're lying". Not getting any responses from the evil shadows Reaver rushed over to Theresa and asked "tell me Seer are they telling the truth?"

Theresa kept her hands clenched at her sides before replying "I'm afraid so Thief, I'm afraid so. All we can do is hope that all of Sparrow's heart won't be tainted or

corrupted".

Deep in the graveyard of Bowerstone an infamous Hero entered the old mansion with a tainted blue glowing light in its razor like clutches and a decrepit corpse

thrown over his shoulder. The shadows had rescued him from the void and made a deal with him that if he helped bring back a certain hero he'd be made ruler of

Albion.

Entering the basement the infamous hero put the corpse on a table and lit all the candles in the room before pulling the lever of a strange machine. A strange red

liquid flowed from the centre of the device and the tainted blue light was pulled from his clutches and joined with the rejuvenating corpse. The corpse rejuvenated

quickly and before his eyes a beautiful blonde young woman with red will lines climbed off the table.

Laughing an evil laugh the infamous hero said "welcome back Sparrow, I am Jack of Blades and we dear woman are needed to destroy the remaining four who

threaten our world".

Sparrow smiled evilly and looking up at her fellow hero she said "the one who possesses the light is the first we destroy then we destroy the other three".


	24. Chapter 24

~ Chapter 24 ~

Rye paced anxiously outside the Main Chamber breathing heavily. She had peered in only to see the Shadow Judges holding her comrades hostage and badgering

Reaver to where his daughter was. Taking a deep breath Rye considered entering the Main Chamber and rescuing her comrades but deep down she knew it would be

a stupid idea.

Looking at Barry who was watching her worriedly she whispered "we have to go back". Barry nodded his head slowly and walked beside Rye for a few minutes before

asking "Rye are you sure going back is the wisest thing to do? We can't leave them back there".

Rye looked at Barry and nodding her head slowly she whispered "I know leaving them there is wrong but I have to think about how to get them out of there and how

to destroy the Shadow Judges without harming Reaver and I". Placing his hand on her shoulder Barry said "you wouldn't be affected Rye, they only tainted your

purity or did something else happen that you won't tell me about".

Rye pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth and shaking slightly she turned to face Barry and pushing back the tears forcing their way out she whispered "I can't...

tell you Barry". Seeing an alcove Barry led Rye inside it and seeing an opened treasure chest he closed the lid and sitting on it he said "no more secrets Rye, tell me

what you gave them and don't lie to me".

Rye looked at Barry and then at the ground before saying "the Shadow Court said they'd make me a hero like my Mother but there was a fee I'd have to pay. They

said they no longer needed sacrifices from Reaver but not wanting to return his soul to him they bonded it with my soul and warned me that if anything was to

destroy them, my new bonded soul would forever wander the Wraith marsh unable to escape".

Barry shook his head angrily and looking up at Rye he snapped "so tell me Rye how do you plan to continue our relationship when you destroy the Shadow Court and

your soul has to wander Wraith marsh unable to escape". Seeing Barry's eyes glow yellow Rye whispered "I'm sorry Barry I should have told you what was going on

but I was so caught up with wanting to be a hero like my mother and...". Rye's words were cut off when Barry quickly moved behind her and closed his hand over her

mouth before pulling her into a darkened corner.

Feeling Rye struggle Barry bent his head to her ear and whispered "be quiet Rye, I hear voices in the tunnels and I just want to make sure it's just some stupid

residents who decided to venture into the guild entrance". Feeling Rye nod her head Barry removed his hand from her mouth.

Barry and Rye hid in the shadows as the voices approached and seeing two figures past the alcove Barry recognised the woman while Rye recognised the man. They

stayed silent until the two figures had ventured further into the caverns before turning and looking at each in total shock.

"What is Jack of Blades doing here, he's supposed to have been destroyed by the Hero of Oakvale and trapped in the Void?" asked Rye worriedly. "Well whatever he's

doing back here it can't be good especially if Sparrow is accompanying him" whispered Barry as he took her hand and led her to the entrance. Hearing her Mother's

name Rye asked "why is my benevolent Mother helping him?" Not looking at Rye Barry shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know but you're right about needing

help but we just have to find someone strong enough in will, skill and strength".

Reaver and Logan sat beside Theresa and seeing her worried expression Reaver asked "tell me Seer do you see any hope in our future or will we be destroyed down

here in this cave?"

Theresa looked at Logan and then at Reaver before replying "the future for us and for Albion has become very cloudy but I see a long dead hero and a villain have

joined forces and they're heading this way". Before Logan could ask what she meant two figures entered the Main Chamber and stood before the Shadow Judges.

The Shadow Judges smiled and said "welcome Jack of Blades and welcome Sparrow you are needed once again, go forth and find the last hero but bring her here

alive". Sparrow and Jack of Blades nodded silently before exiting the cave.

Logan and Reaver made a move to go and pull Sparrow back but Theresa's firm hands on their shoulders stopped them and before they could push her away Theresa

said "Sparrow's purity has been corrupted, she will not listen to you both, it is best to stay here and wait for Rye to return. Only she can stop all of this".


	25. Chapter 25

~ Chapter 25 ~

As Barry and Rye climbed out of the Guild Cave entrance Barry asked "so besides avoiding Sparrow and Jack of Blades what is your plan Rye?"

Rye stood up and leaning against the pavilion railing she replied "I figure that if I can tap into the ancient powers of the old Heroes I'll be able to defeat Jack of

Blades, Sparrow and the Shadow Court".

Barry looked at Rye and seeing the determined look on her face he whispered "Rye you'll die if you destroy the Shadow Court". Rolling her eyes and clenching her

fists Rye shook her head and said "well I don't have any better ideas, do you Barry?"

Sensing the stress building within her Barry said "from the time I spent working for Reaver I remember reading a book about the void, a realm that exists outside of

this one.

It's where Jack of Blades and the Shadow Court are from. We all know from stories that Jack of Blades was sent back to the Void when the Hero of Oakvale defeated

him and if Jack's back it can only mean that a fissure has opened allowing him to escape".

Rye listened and taking a deep breath she took Barry's hand and said "then I have to close the rip sending those creatures back but the question is where and what

to do it from?"

Barry shrugged his shoulders and looking across the lake at Hero's Hill he said "what about Hero's Hill, it contains enough of the old Hero's power to perform such a

task".

Rye looked up at Hero's Hill and seeing the lights on the rock pillars she whispered "that just might do but I need you to promise me something Barry?" Seeing her

companion nod his head Rye continued "I need you to stop Reaver, Alexander and Sparrow from being pulled into the void and do not come near me while I'm closing

the rip between our plane and the Void".

Nodding his head slowly knowing that she was very serious Barry squeezed her hand gently before saying "I will hold Reaver, Sparrow and your brother Alexander

back but what if something happens to you?" Rye squeezed Barry's hand and said "don't worry about me Barry, I'll come back to you, I promise".

The two remained quiet as they came to the fo0t of Hero's Hill and as Rye stretched her arm muscles she said "I'll go up first to check it out, then I'll come and get

you. Keep a look out for Jack and Sparrow". Smiling Barry nodded his head and said "don't take too long Rye".

Rye nodded her head and taking the worn walkway she carefully ventured to the top. It wasn't as difficult as it had first looked but still she had found some parts of

the walkway worn away which meant she had to be extra careful. Rye didn't know how long it took but she eventually reached the top and stared in awe the circular

engravings on the ground representing the Hero of Skill, the Hero of Will, the Hero of Strength and the Ultimate Weapon.

Remembering the stories the monks at the Temple of Light and Barry had told her Rye whispered "the Heroes of Strength, Skill, Will and the Ultimate Weapon all

stood here long ago". "Very good my daughter" said a voice from behind her. Rye's breath hitched as she spun around and came face to face with a sword wielding

Sparrow.

Rye looked at her corrupted Mother and asked "where's Jack of Blades?"

Sparrow smiled and gripping her sword tightly she replied "oh he's taking care of your little pet on the ground. You've disappointed me terribly Rye, joining forces

with my son, his unholy offspring and your Father. I always knew you were a troublesome mistake. Don't you want a better Albion or will remain fighting us forever?"

Before Rye could blast Sparrow with light she was hit on the head from behind and darkness overcame her.

Sparrow cackled and looking at her son King Alexander of Albion she said "well done my son, now bring her to the Main Chamber and inform Jack of Blades to bring

her pet as well".

The rip in the void shuddered as someone watched what was happening to the Albion he had once loved.


	26. Chapter 26

~ Chapter 26 ~

Reaver felt agitated as he sat on the ground beside Theresa. Looking across at Logan and Rose who were comforting Elise and Walter he whispered "this is absolutely

pathetic, I should be off adventuring or relaxing at my home in Milfields". Theresa looked at Reaver and shaking her head slowly she said "then I guess it's a good

thing Sparrow left Rye to be raised by the monks at the Temple of Light".

Reaver scoffed and taking the gold ring with rubies adorning it out of his pocket he said "you know I did and still do love Sparrow Seer even if she had left me to give

birth to Rye and become Albion's Hero Queen". Theresa listened to Reaver and nodding her head she asked "tell me Thief if there was a way to reverse the deal you

made with the shadows would you take it?" Reaver shook his head and replied "no. I don't want to die Theresa, people like me don't get to go live in Avo's kingdom.

I've done too many cruel deeds". Before Theresa could say anything else Sparrow and Jack of Blades returned with King Alexander who was carrying Barry and Rye.

The middle Shadow Judge leered at Jack of Blades and Sparrow and said "well done, we have the remaining Hero and a balverine we do not need. Put them with the

others while we prepare the rest of the ritual and King Alexander please come forth". King Alexander dropped Rye and Barry at Reaver's feet before returning to the

middle Shadow Judge. All three Shadow Judges surrounded him and pulled the darkness from within him before looking at Jack of Blades and saying "put him with

the others". While the Shadow Judges disappeared into the Void Jack of Blades and Sparrow took their place guarding the Culis Gate and watching the prisoners after

they had thrown King Alexander at Elise's feet who immediately rushed to tend to her husband.

Theresa looked down at Barry and seeing the extensive of his wounds she turned to Reaver who was gently shaking Rye to wake up and said "Barry needs Rye's light

in order to survive the extensively of his wounds".

Nodding his head Reaver looked down at Rye and pushing the hair out of her face he whispered "come on Rye wake up". Seeing Rye's eyes open slowly Reaver

smirked and asked "are you alright my dear?"

Sitting up Rye rubbed the back of her head and replied "yes I'm alright, I figured out a way to defeat the Shadow Court but before I could do anything Sparrow

attacked me".

Placing his hand on her shoulder Reaver looked at Theresa and asked "have you any bright ideas Seer now that Rye is down here with us?" Theresa looked across at

Logan and Rose and turning back to Reaver she replied "I have one idea Reaver but it might not work. If Logan and Rose combine their powers with Rye's powers it

may be strong enough to defeat the Shadow Court". Nodding his head Reaver looked at Rye who was healing Barry and asked "will anyone be harmed by the

destruction of the Shadow Court?"

Theresa thought for a minute knowing that Reaver was thinking of himself and Rye because of the deal they had made with the shadows before replying "Rye won't

be harmed Reaver but I don't know about you but...""But what?" asked Reaver impatiently. Theresa lowered her gaze to the ground and replied "since Sparrow was

raised from the dead and her purity corrupted she may be pulled back into the Void along with Jack of Blades, the Shadow Court however won't go back to the Void

so don't worry Thief, they will be locked back into the Shadow Court of Wraith marsh unable to leave". Reaver nodded his head and looking at the ground he said

"well let's get this done with so I can go home".

Logan and Rose watched as Walter slept cuddled up in his Mother's arms and seeing Alexander open his eyes slowly they said in a hushed tone "welcome back". King

Alexander sat up slowly and asked "what happened and where are we?" "The Shadow Court had corrupted you brother but they took the corruption out of you when

they were finished raising our Mother and pulling Jack of Blades out of the Void who collected Rye and brought her here. Now before we waste any more time the

three of us must speak with Theresa" said Logan as pulled Alexander to his feet and the two brothers followed Rose over to where Theresa sat.

Seeing Alexander awake and alert Theresa said "welcome back Hero of Brightwall, there is not much time as you, Logan and Rose are needed to help Rye destroy

Jack of Blades and send him back to the Void and send the Shadow Judges back to the Shadow Court in Wraith marsh. All three of you must join your heroic powers

with Rye so her Light will be stronger".


	27. Chapter 27

~ Chapter 27 ~

Theresa knelt before King Alexander, Logan, Rose and Rye and whispered "now listen carefully for what I am about to tell you has only been done once before and it

affected your Mother for some time". "How did Mother recover from it?" asked King Alexander as he rubbed his hands energetically. Theresa shrugged her shoulders

but replied "Sparrow found ways to deal with everything. As much as I hate to say it, Reaver helped her but we have more pressing concerns at the moment so that

story will have to wait".

Rose looked at the ground and looking at the Seer she asked "what will we have to do and who will be affected by this?" Theresa turned to the young hero and seeing

the worry in the Princess of Albion's eyes she replied "I am not sure how this will affect Reaver child but after all he has done to Oakvale and the hundreds of people

he has sacrificed to the shadows should one of benevolence care if he's dragged back to the Shadow Court never to escape?". Rose clenched her teeth and looking at

the ground she whispered "that's not fair, he's the Hero of Skill and Rye's Father, and surely there must be some way to keep him in this realm". "I'm sorry child but

as a Hero you must think of the people of Albion first, now join hands with Logan and King Alexander and all three of you concentrate on gathering your energy and

sending it towards Rye before it's too late" said Theresa emotionless of the whole situation.

Rose sat between her Father and Uncle and the three of them began to gather their energy while Theresa sat back down beside Reaver. "You shouldn't have

befriended the child Reaver, she's not another project for you like Sparrow was" said Theresa quietly.

Reaver looked at Theresa and smiling slightly he said "it looks to me like you don't see everything Seer. Rose asked about her Grandmother's travels and I obliged

her by answering her questions even if they were personal, and let's not forget it was you who asked me to accompany her and train her, who else would have been

able to do that task except the one and only Reaver Hero of Skill". Not hearing a comeback from the Seer Reaver chuckled and said "hmm I like it when you remain

quiet, it prevents the banging headache you give me". Theresa looked at the smug smirk on Reaver's face before saying "it's quite easy to see why you are still alone

in this world". Having said her piece Theresa moved to sit behind the three royal heroes and waited for the Shadow Judges to return.

Rye sat with Barry and stared at the space the Shadow Judges had occupied before leaving to collect the items for the ritual. Looking at her hands she whispered "I

hope I can destroy them Barry, I just want life to go back to normal with no shadows haunting my dreams". Nodding his head Barry said "that would be nice but just

for now you might want to concentrate on sending those shadows back to Wraith marsh and Jack of Blades back to the Void and close the rip". "Well this is going to a

fun story to tell our grandchildren in the future" said Rye as she stood up upon seeing the Shadow Judges return.

Standing in front of Logan, Rose and Alexander Rye focused on the Will they were gathering and taking it into herself she glanced at Reaver who had become lost in

thought and letting the gathered Will flow into her, Rye released her light which was so bright it hid her companions from her vision. The new Will powered light shot

towards the Shadow Judges and engulfed them causing them to scream in agony as it sent them back to be locked into the Shadow Court in Wraith marsh. The light

continued its path of cleansing as it pushed a cursing Jack of Blades back into the Void along with Sparrow and Reaver. Realising her Father had been pushed into the

Void Rye stopped her use of Will and turning to Theresa she said "I will not close the rip in the Void until my Father finds a way back into this realm Seer".

Theresa's eyes flashed and standing before Rye she said "it could take years before he can find a way back out, are you really going to risk Albion's safety for the

Hero of Skill".

Rye looked at the royal family and taking a deep breath she said "I'm going in after him and if I discover we can't leave I'll close the rip on the other side". Logan

stood to his feet and walking over to Rye he asked "are you sure this is a wise idea Rye? Mother always told us that once you enter the Void there is no coming back".

Rye looked at Barry who was irritated with her idea and said "I'll be back Logan". Walking over to Barry she hugged him and whispered "don't let them close the rip

until I'm out and don't worry about me I'm coming back to you". Before Barry could say or do anything Rye rushed from him and into the rip, entering a world known

only as the Void.


	28. Chapter 28

~ Chapter 28 ~

Extremely little was known of the Void though it had been described as a place of constant chaos was all Rye knew as she looked around at this horrid realm of evil.

The stories Rye had been told as a child of William Black, a mortal who defeated the Knight of Blades, Jack of Blades and the Queen of Blades brought some small bit

of comfort to her as she walked on with hope that she would soon find Reaver and leave this place of death. Passing what looked to be a small cave Rye gathered her

light and shot it into the cave lighting up its darkened interior only to discover the cave was inhabited by someone she thought she'd never have the chance to meet

or tear apart.

"And here I thought you of all people would have at least been allowed to join your wife and daughter on the other side" stated Rye as she leaned against the cave's

entrance.

The person who inhabited the cave stepped forward and running his hand through his grey hair he said "for the evil deeds I committed while I was alive the only

place for me when I died was here. Although I never thought I would see the day when a Hero would venture through the rip to this unholy place".

Folding her arms Rye glared at the person "I'm sure this must be a very exciting day for you considering your history with Heroes Lucien". Lucien smirked and

stepping even closer he asked "so you have heard of me little Hero and yet you stand here showing no fear but pure determination. I did what is happening to my

Albion when I looked through the rip, it's sad when you know you can do nothing to stop it".

Rye rolled her eyes and said "look Lucien it isn't your Albion anymore and I'm too busy to sit here and chat, so goodbye".

Lucien nodded his head and whispered "I know where Jack of Blades sits on his throne, it's the same place he keeps and taunts his prisoners".

"So does that mean you're going to help me?" asked Rye as she moved away from the cave. Walking beside her Lucien replied "yes I'm going to help you plus it's a

way for me to get closer to seeing my family again".

Jack of Blades sat on his throne looking across at the two prisoners chained to the wall. It pleased him that two powerful Heroes were his slaves especially when they

were the Shadow Hero Reaver and the Benevolent Hero Sparrow. Standing up Jack approached Sparrow and cupping her chin he said "I'm so glad I brought you back

and temporarily corrupted you, it was fun but do you want to know what's even more fun?" Through tear filled eyes Sparrow who felt like her spirit had been

shredded into tiny pieces slowly shook her head. Leaning closer Jack chuckled and continued "what's even more fun is seeing the benevolent spirit of the great Hero

Sparrow destroyed and the woman herself chained to my trophy wall".

Satisfied with the tears that fell from Sparrow's eyes Jack of Blades moved in front of Reaver and said "but you are harder to break. Shadows usually are but I know I

can break your spirit Reaver forgotten Hero of Skill". Reaver chuckled at Jack of Blade's comment and smirking slightly he said "you honestly think your immature

comment is going to hurt me, the one and only, the feared Reaver".

Jack of Blades laughed and looking at Reaver he grabbed Sparrow roughly by the throat and knocking off her air supply he said "then it shouldn't bother you if I

destroy your little bird". Seeing a look of concern pass over Reaver's face Jack of Blades released Sparrow and said "now I see how to break you forgotten Hero".

Rye walked along the darkened trail wondering how much longer it was going to take before she reached where Jack of Blades was holding her parents hostage.

Looking at Lucien she asked "so how much further do we have to walk?" Lucien looked at Rye and replied "not much further. You know you look just like someone I

wronged a long time ago except for the hair colour". Rye stopped walking and said "then you must have known my Mother Sparrow because I look like her except for

the hair". Lucien smiled and urging Rye along the path he said "so Sparrow had a child, a Hero destined to save Albion". Nodding her head Rye said "my Mother had

three children, all of us Heroes.

Look let's get to the point Lucien I know what you did to my Mother Sparrow but I think the question that's on my mind is are you sorry?"

Lucien looked at the ground and swallowed a dry lump in his throat. He had shot and killed Sparrow's sister and then when Sparrow had confronted him when she

was an adult he had shot her but she had somehow come back from the dead and shot him plunging his soul into the Void. He was sorry for what he had done to

Sparrow and her sister but even if he said sorry he knew Sparrow would never forgive him. Looking at Rye he said "yes I am sorry but your Mother would never

forgive me".

Rye and Lucien continued on in silence and as they reached a building resembling the old Heroes Guild that Rye had once seen a painting of Lucien grabbed Rye's

arm and said "I have to tell you that you must be careful when going up against Jack of Blades. He will use whatever weakness your Mother has against you so you

must be strong and don't falter or he'll win. I will help as best as I can".

Rye nodded her head and taking a deep breath she entered the building unaware that Jack of Blades was waiting for her with his sword drawn.


	29. Chapter 29

~ Chapter 29 ~

As Rye entered a large room with an empty throne sitting in the middle she felt her heart begin to beat faster. Seeing her parents chained to the wall Rye rushed over

totem and said "Reaver, Sparrow are you both alright, I need to get you both out of here". Chuckling softly Reaver nodded his head and said "yes we're fine, maybe a

little rattled from these chains but we haven't been physically injured. How did you find this place?"

Picking the locks on Sparrow's restraints Rye released her Mother from the chains and said "Sparrow get back to the rip and escape this place". Moving over to

Reaver she picked the lock on his restraints and asked "do you still have your gun?". Free from his restraints Reaver replied "yes I do, I hope you didn't meet any

nasty creatures in here my dear".

Rye rolled her eyes at Reaver's feeble attempts at being a caring Fatherly figure and said "nothing too ghastly but I did meet Lucien, he wanted to help so I let him

accompany me here". Seeing the blood drain from Reaver's face Reaver's face Rye asked "what's wrong?" Reaver didn't answer her but turned around swiftly and ran

out of the building to find Sparrow.

Rye watched him go confused but then heard a deep chuckle coming from the shadows across the room. Gathering her light Rye created a sword of pure benevolent

light capable of battling in melee combat. From the shadows stepped the infamous Jack of Blades wielding his mighty sword.

Jack of Blades approached Rye slowly and carefully and said "tell me little hero are you having trouble with protecting Albion because I always believed that you

Heroes of Benevolence always protected people?" Rye glared at the masked creature of the Void and replied "what is that supposed to mean?"

Jack of Blades twirled his large sword in his hands and replied "what I mean is the man called Lucien who you trusted to escort you only brought you here for one

thing and that was to get his revenge on Sparrow".

Realising what she had done Rye dived at Jack clashing her benevolent sword of light against his causing sparks to fly. Laughing an evil laugh Jack of Blades blocked

all of her strikes saying "Hero are you having trouble fighting me or do you need your orange balverine to protect you?"

Gripping her sword of light tighter Rye narrowed her eyes at Jack of Blades and growled "you think I need an orange balverine to protect me?" Chuckling darkly Jack

of Blades looked Rye up and down and lunging at her he said "ha ha ha still protecting your little pet but I have a proposition for you little hero, would you like to

know what that is as it involves saving Albion and its citizens".

Rye looked at the infamous Jack of Blades surprised at what he had just said and asked "what kind of proposition are you proposing Jack?" Chuckling darkly Jack

replied "well I was proposing that you become my Queen of Blades and in return I'll return your parents back to Albion, and I'll close the rip in the Void". Shocked

Rye's mouth dropped open and looking into the glowing red eyes of Jack of Blades she thought about it but shaking her head slowly she said "I can't believe I'm

going to say this but I accept your proposition". Jack of Blades smiled cruelly and holstering his sword he wrapped his arms around Rye and sensing that her parents

were no longer in the Void he closed the rip and grabbing Rye's arms he drained her of the light leaving her weak and vulnerable.

As Reaver and his comrades watched the rip close Barry grabbed Reaver by the throat and with his eyes glowing yellow he snarled "where is she Reaver?" Shaking

his head slowly Reaver looked down at a unconscious Sparrow in his arms and whispered "she must be still in the Void Barry but we're not leaving her there that I

can promise you". Kneeling down beside Reaver Theresa said "you must tell us everything that happened in there Reaver and how Sparrow got injured". Looking

down at Sparrow who had bruises on her neck from Lucien's attempts at choking her Reaver said "Lucien tried to kill Sparrow by choking her so I shot him but Rye

didn't come out and I thought she was behind me the whole time but I guess she stayed to slay Jack of Blades after rescuing Sparrow and I".

Logan paced back and forth and looking at Rose he said "I think we should all return to the castle so we can rest up and plan our next attack". Nodding their heads

the small group moved towards the Culis Gate and Rose transported them back to the castle safely.


	30. Chapter 30

~ Chapter 30 ~

The War Room at Bowerstone Castle was suddenly engulfed in a bright white light as Rose safely arrived with her comrades. Feeling suddenly dizzy from intense use

of will Rose grabbed hold of the map table to steady herself before saying "so Uncle what kind of strategy do we need in order to rescue Rye from the Void?" Not

getting an answer she turned around and saw that Alexander, her Mother and Walter had left to go to bed leaving Theresa, Barry Reaver, Logan and an unconscious

Sparrow.

Placing Sparrow on a couch Reaver looked at Rose and gave her reply "Princess Rose we wait for Sparrow to wake up as we will need her to get back in there". Barry

rolled his eyes and folding his arms he asked "why would we need Sparrow when we could easily ask the Seer Theresa?"

"Unfortunately as much as I know about the Void I do not have the power to reopen the rip in the Void like Sparrow does" said Theresa as she placed a hand on

Rose's shoulder in hope to calm her.

Logan looked at Rose and seeing how exhausted she was he said "I think we should all get some rest, Theresa, Barry and Reaver I'll show you to some guest rooms

and Rose you need to get some sleep". Walking towards the door he noticed Reaver was not following him but decided not to say anything knowing all too well that

Reaver would not leave Sparrow's side.

Once alone Reaver took Sparrow's hand and squeezed it gently and said "come on my dear open your eyes, come back to me". The night passed quickly and as the

sun broke the horizon and began its climb into the sky Reaver opened his eyes and found Sparrow awake, staring at his face. Before he could say anything Sparrow

asked "why am I alive Reaver? I lived my life and died leaving the crown to Logan, why was I brought back?"

Sitting up Reaver yawned loudly before replying "surely you have some memory of what has happened these past few days". Seeing Sparrow shake her head he said

"the Shadow Court and the infamous Jack of Blades brought you back and before you think I had something to do with it you're wrong". Nodding her head Sparrow

stood up and stretched before said "I wish to see my sons and Reaver I wasn't going to blame you".

As Logan entered the War Room he took a shaky breath when he saw his Mother sitting on the sofa waiting for him. He was the last of the royal family to enter and

seeing his Mother alive made him somewhat nervous. Sitting beside her Logan hugged his Mother and said "it's really good to see you Mom but why do you wish to

speak to me alone?"

Sparrow smiled at her eldest son and standing up she said "I just wanted to see how you are coping. Being a Hero can be at times very confusing especially since you

spent most of your life wondering why you could not harness Will or follow in my footsteps".

"It took some time to get used to it but I can handle it. Anyway you're here now so I guess you could teach me" said Logan as he clasped his hands together and

stared at the carpet.

"Logan you don't need me to teach you, you have already learned so much about what it takes to be a Hero and that is protecting the ones you love" said Sparrow as

she watched her son pace back and forth.

Sitting back down beside Sparrow Logan asked "will my Will alone be strong enough to rescue Rye or will my daughter Rose have to join me?" Smiling Sparrow shook

her head and replied "Rose won't be needed to reopen the rip in the Void. I will assist you but we can't ask Alexander to assist us as he is still pretty weak after being

tainted".

Seeing Logan nod his head she added "I am proud of you Logan, you were a great King of Albion but you were unfortunate in your reign to be forced to become a

tyrant in order to protect Albion's people".

Smiling at his Mother Logan said "thank you Mom but when may I ask do we begin reopening the rip so we can enter the Void and save Rye?" Sparrow stood up and

walking toward the door she replied "now is the time Logan. Come on and let's go show Jack of Blades we are not a family to be messed with".


	31. Chapter 31

~ Chapter 31 ~

"No Sparrow you're not going back to the Void, we barely escaped the last time we were in there" said Reaver angrily after Sparrow and Logan had explained to him

and the royal family what they were planning. Sparrow rolled her eyes and holstering her Red Dragon and sheathing her sword she said "Logan and I will be just fine,

we're going in to rescue Rye and after we have got past Jack of Blades we're coming home".

King Alexander watched his older brother closely as he sorted his sword and gun before saying "are you sure you two don't need me to come along, you both will

need some protection". Insulted Sparrow spun around and marched up to Alexander and snapped "how dare you insult me and my Will, if you were to come it would

be the other way around, I'd be protecting you". Having said her piece Sparrow walked over to Reaver and asked "will you watch him while I'm gone?"

Smirking Reaver kissed Sparrow's hand and replied "of course I will my little bird, I will make sure he doesn't do anything stupid either".

Sheathing his sword and holstering his gun Logan approached Theresa who was standing with Elise, Rose and Barry and asked "Theresa have you any advice to give

me?"

Theresa expressed concern on her face before saying "Jack of Blades no doubt knows who you are so don't let him inside her head and remember to concentrate on

your Will and do not leave your Mother's side". Nodding his head Logan hugged Rose and Elise whispering "I promise I'll be back so don't worry".

Leaving the castle Sparrow looked at Logan and asked "you really look good as a family man Logan". Chuckling softly Logan shrugged his shoulders and said "it's all

new to me being a Father but I'm enjoying it but I wish I could have been there with Elise to raise Rose". "I know you do but when we return from the Void I'm sure

Elise will still want you and don't worry about Alexander I'll speak to him" assured Sparrow.

Reaching Milfields the old Hero Queen and Logan quietly walked to the old hero hill where Sparrow teleported herself and Logan to the Main Chamber of the Old

Hero's Guild.

Looking around the forgotten chamber Sparrow frowned and taking a deep breath she used a spell Logan hadn't seen her use when he was young and watched as the

rip to the Void reopened. The Void was clear of malicious shadows and monstrous entities when Sparrow and Logan stepped through the rip with their swords drawn.

Looking around the horrific landscape Logan took a deep breath and asked "so which way is it to the dwelling of Jack of Blades?"

Sparrow smiled at her son's question and said "just follow me Logan but remember to make sure you're ready for whatever Jack has to throw at us". Nodding his

head in agreement Logan followed Sparrow down the dusty path keeping a look out for anything that might oppose itself as a danger to them. They walked for a

while before coming to a building that resembled the old Hero's Guild. Looking up at the structure Logan looked at his Mother and asked "are you ready to go back in

there?"

Sparrow looked at Logan and gripping her sword tighter she replied "yes I'm ready but I want you to do something for me Logan. When we're in there leave Jack of

Blades to me because I need you to find Rye and get her out of the Void. Don't let Rye or Theresa close the rip until I come back". Seeing Logan nod his head slowly

Sparrow smiled and the two entered the building where they were met by Jack of Blades.

Jack of Blades stood in the centre of the room wielding his sword and glaring at the two who had dared entered his realm. Logan hardened his eyes as he looked at

the infamous Hero of the books he had read and looking around the room he saw Rye tied to the wall at the end of the room looking drained of energy and Will. Her

hair no longer dark was now light blonde and her once bright eyes now looked dull.

"Well well the little bird has returned and she has brought her tyrant son to try and help her defeat me and save the forgotten family member" sighed Jack of Blades

as he stepped toward Sparrow.

Logan gripped his sword tighter and chuckling darkly he said "this one is funny Mom but he obviously is a bit behind in his history. If he wasn't so behind he'd know

just how powerful our family really is".

Glaring at the two Heroes Jack swung his arm clashing his sword with Sparrow's sword and growled "we'll see about that little prince once I've destroyed your

Mother".

 **A/N - To The Queen of Asgard thanks so much for the review and the advice you gave me.**


	32. Chapter 32

~ Chapter 32 ~

Jack of Blades and Sparrow clashed their swords again and again each trying to overpower each other but they both could clearly see that they were equally matched

in the skill of swordsmanship. While his Mother kept Jack at bay Logan rushed to where Rye was chained to the wall. Rye looked at Logan but she didn't show any

emotion. "Hold on Rye I'm getting you out of here and then I'm taking you back to Barry" said Logan as he gathered enough Will in his hands and broke the chains

that bound his sister.

Rye looked down at her wrists and then back up at her rescuer. Seeing his sword holstered at his waist she grabbed hold of its handle and unsheathed it catching

Logan off guard. "Rye you don't need to fight him I'm taking you home, just give me my sword" said Logan reaching his hand out. Rye looked at the sword in her

hand and looking at Logan she hardened her eyes and drove the sword unexpectedly through his torso. Shocked Logan stumbled backward clutching the sword buried

deep within him. Looking back at his Mother and using his last bit of strength Logan gathered Will and shot a powerful lightning bolt towards Jack of Blades.

Jack of Blades blocked Sparrow's strike but upon blocking her strike he was hit by the powerful lightning bolt knocking him to the ground. Standing above him

Sparrow held the sharp point of her sword to his neck ready to behead him but stopped when he spoke. "Tell me little bird are you happy that you've won or are you

happy that your precious daughter has stabbed your eldest boy?" asked Jack of Blades as he looked up at the Hero of Bowerstone.

Sparrow screamed and swung her blade decapitating Jack's head from his neck before turning to see Logan lying on the ground with Rye standing beside him with a

sword in her hand. Seeing a bright light moving towards Rye engulfing her Sparrow rushed to Logan's side and screamed "Rye what have you done?"

Rye looked down at Logan and looking at her Mother she said "I didn't do this, I swear. When I was freed from my chains it wasn't by Logan it was by the shadows".

Sparrow nodded her head understanding that her daughter's mind had been somehow altered from her time in the Void and checking Logan's pulse she said "it's not

your fault Rye you were somehow altered by the Void but don't worry Logan is still alive. We need to get out of here and I'm going to need your help carrying him to

the rip".

Rye nodded her head and helping her Mother carry Logan they began to exit the building knowing it would not be a good idea to heal him within the Void in fear of

him contracting a dark illness. They walked in silence each wrapped up in their own thoughts before Rye asked "will Jack of Blades be able to come back like he did

before?" Sparrow shook her head and said "I hope not but it is the end of our battle with him".

Upon nearing the rip Sparrow and Rye stepped through carrying an injured Logan and found themselves standing within the Old Heroes Guild. Laying Logan down on

the ground Sparrow and Rye combined their Will closing the rip to the Void once and for before Rye knelt down to use her light in healing Logan. With his wounds

healed Sparrow noticed him still sleeping and said "he must be very tired from the shock of being stabbed, we'll teleport him back to the castle so he can rest plus I

think we will be celebrating the defeat of Jack of Blades and the finding of the eldest of my children, Rye Princess of Albion". Rye smiled and teleported herself, Logan

and her Mother back to Bowerstone Castle thankful that her time with the Shadow Court was finally over.

 **Bowerstone Castle.**

Alexander watched Logan sleep before leaving the room and going to join his Mother in the War Room. Upon entering he saw Reaver sitting with his Mother while

Elise and Rose sat a few feet away with worried looks etched upon their faces. Clearing his throat he approached them and asked "where is Theresa, Rye and Barry?"

Reaver looked at Alexander and standing up he replied "Theresa has returned to her Spire and Barry and Rye have gone to rest. Is Logan awake yet?" Alexander

shook his head slowly and said "no he's still sleeping. Mother now that you're alive again what do you plan to do? Will you be looking to rule Albion again?"

Sparrow looked at her youngest son with tired eyes and standing beside Reaver she replied "I cannot take the crown Alexander, it now belongs to my son, the one

true ruler of Albion".

Alexander nodded his head and placing his hands behind his back he said "Logan will not be King of Albion again Mother, I am king now but since I am a generous

king I will give him Elise and Rose and let them live out their days in Milfields with ample enough money. What concerns me is where you will go Mother since you've

stated that you do not want your crown back?"

Sparrow looked at Reaver and smiled. Joining her hand with his she said "I am going to stay with Reaver for as long as he wants me to". "I wouldn't have it any other

way my sweet desert flower and I'll never leave your side" said Reaver a he kissed Sparrow's hand. Alexander nodded his head and hearing the door open he smiled

turning around to see his brother being hugged by Elise and Rose.

Sparrow hugged her son Alexander and asked "will you be alright when we all leave in the morning and will you be able to find another wife and Queen?" Rubbing his

Mother's back Alexander replied "Walter and I will be fine. We can always write to each other Mother. As for Elise she and Rose, who am I to keep Elise from her true

love and Rose from her rightful Father".

Smiling proudly at her son Sparrow said "you will be remembered for the great things you've done and will do in the future".


	33. Chapter 33

~ Chapter 33 ~

As the years passed by King Alexander remarried a noblewoman called Antoinette who gave him a second son, Vincent, and helped him rule the kingdom of Albion

with benevolence. His brother Logan who he rarely saw or spoke to had left Milfields with his wife and daughter moving his family to live in the small town of

Brightwall where he married Elise who bore him a son that Logan named Andrrew. His half-sister Rye who had returned with Barry to the forests of Brightwood had

kept in touch with her brothers by sending letters. Over time Rye had given birth to a son with blonde hair and odd matched eyes like his Father Barry. With

everything that went on only one person watched with interest in how they lived their lives after the battle with the Shadow Court and Jack of Blades and that was

Theresa the Blind Seer.

Theresa watched them for years waiting for the next Hero to rise but it seemed that the last young Hero was Rose daughter of Logan the ex-tyrant king. What

bothered the Seer the most was the two people she couldn't locate was the Hero of Skill Reaver and the Hero of Bowerstone Sparrow. It seemed that they had

disappeared completely from her vision from the Spire. Looking around her she watched the threads of light move around her but there was one that stayed away

from her keeping itself by the cold black wall. She had noticed it before but had ignored it but now moving toward it she saw that it was waiting for its destiny, a

destiny that would happen sometime in the future where Heroes would again be needed to save Albion from another evil.

Moving away from the thread of light a gunshot sounded and a bullet whizzed past her head and lodged in the wall behind her. Without looking at the intruder

Theresa took a deep breath and said "you are not welcome here Reaver". Turning to face the intruder Theresa noticed the fury in his eyes and waited for him to

speak.

Reaver kept his gun aimed at the Seer and gritting his teeth he moved toward her and asked "why didn't you tell me?" Theresa's eyes flashed and instead of

answering his question she asked "where is Sparrow Reaver?" Reaver sank to his knees and through gritted teeth he replied "we were living in Bloodstone and a mob

of bandits broke into our house and they shot her. She's dead Seer now tell me why you didn't tell me that she would one day die from a bullet?"

Shaking her head sadly Theresa said "I am sorry for your loss Reaver. Unfortunately Sparrow's destiny changed leaving you alone once again".

Standing up Reaver looked at Theresa and snapped "she was my redemption Seer and I know you know to bring her back to me". Theresa watched the lone thread of

light by the wall join the other threads of light and the future became clear. Looking at Reaver she said "Sparrow was not your redemption Reaver, the future has told

me this".

Reaver looked at Theresa and rolled his eyes asking "what future Seer?" Smiling Theresa said "the future has always whispered to me, and I have followed its sound

blindly. From here I can see all possible futures. There are many threads - too many to count yet there is one that has only begun to converge with the rest showing

me it's destiny, a destiny that cannot be avoided and it involves you Reaver Hero of Skill. It is your future and your destiny but the question is will you accept it?".

Reaver holstered his gun and said "I'll do it for Sparrow. Let me know when it is time for my future destiny". Theresa watched Reaver leave the Spire before saying

"you will know when the time comes Reaver, you will know but I wonder will you be ready".

 **The End.**


End file.
